True Love Is The Most Powerful Weapon
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: Sasuke, his twin sister & their friend Hinata escape their deaths in the Naruto world, ending up in a world where 2 of the most dangerous myths are true & finding more than they expected. Pairings: Sasu/Leah Paul/OC Hina/Seth M for language
1. New beginnings

**Me: Ok, I am obsessed with both series right now so my mind is just jumbled up and I just have to type it up and publish it on here.  
>Sasuke: Believe me, she's is, she never shuts up -.-<br>Me: HEY!  
>Tsuki: Well it's true, and yet some how she's dragged me into this!<br>Me: Hey, don't blame me. Blame my imagination ^_^  
>Sasuke and Tsuki: -_-'<br>Me: own nothing but Tsuki ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Tsuki's POV~<p>

I waved my hand inward trying to tell the others to hurry. You see, we're kind of, running away in some words. Here let me start from the beginningish part. I am Tsuki Uchiha, youngest in the Uchiha main house. My brother, Sasuke Uchiha and my friend, Hinata Hyuga are now rouges. Me and my brother are going rouge due to the fact that they were gonna kill us, since they think that we were spies. I know, silly right? As for Hinata, her father kicked her out for being weak and such, I mean she might be weak but she's stronger than she looks, she's just shy and stuff.

Ok back to the present, we are running away from some ANBU's since Hinata's father sent them after us. Right now me and Hinata were running while Sasuke fought off some of the pursuers. 'Be safe.' I thought while we arrived at the rendezvous area. You see, Madara made a deal between me and him. If I could get him the 5,6 and 7 tailed beast/host, then he'll help me out once with absolutely anything. This was the anything, he was gonna send us to a different dimension, a world where there are more advance stuff.

Madara gave us some clothes that were from that time era for us from the first time he went, and some books about it the second time. "Madara, hurry up and open the portal." I half shouted at the woods, earning a weird look from Hinata. "Alright, but keep in mind that once you go you can't come back, this scroll is only good for three travels, on the third time, it burns itself right after. Not leaving any trace that it was ever here or existed." He warned us once more, as I nodded my head, agreeing with his terms.

I heard him sigh as the portal opened before us. I turned my attention to Sasuke as I heard him yelling for us to go and so we did but some how Sasuke beat us to the portal and jumped in first, followed by me, then the used to be Hyuga heiress. But Hinata barely made it since the portal started closing when she jumped in so, yeah. We all screamed as we fell, well we scream 'cause we couldn't see the ground, so therefore we don't know if we were gonna land in an ocean or a mountain for all we know.

We stopped screaming as the portal left and I heard an "UMP!" sound from Sasuke, as I felt myself land on top of him, then Hinata on top of me with a tiny yelp. "I-i-it looks l-l-like we're on a b-b-beach." Hinata stuttered, as I looked around and took in the scenery. I saw a pack of **HUGE** wolves and yes, I mean **HUGE**, like the size of horses. Wait scratch that an elephant or something to be exact. Then I saw 8 people with really pale skin. "Oh my god! A-a-are you alright? I mean you just fell out of the sky!" The girls with long brown hair asked in a frantic. "Y-y-yeah, I think." I replied, as I looked at a struggling wolf under us, that was yelping and growling.

Hinata got off along with me and Sasuke had to have some help getting off, since he was injured. The wolf seem to be happy that we got off but it seem like it was attached to me, which I was fine with. I giggled a bit as he nudged me. "Alright boy or at least I think your a boy." I giggled while petted the place between his eyes to his nose.

~Paul's POV~

My day was going perfectly fine til Sam decided to call us for something I couldn't remember. When I arrived at the beach, I saw those leeches but it looked like they were saying something. It was about a disturbance in nature or something like that. We were just about to leave when I felt a ton of weight fall right on top of me, pushing me down to the ground on my belly, earning a laugh from everyone. I growled and yelped until the weight, which were three kids around what? 18-ish got off of me, I was about to pounce on them and rip them to shreds til I saw the girl with dark midnight blue hair.

I felt myself got hotter, well hotter than usual as my heart pounded in my chest, wanting to leap out. I could hear the others thoughts which I would've pounced on them for, but right now I didn't care. Their thoughts were along the lines of: 'Oooooh looks like Paul's in loooooooove'-Seth 'WHOO! Way to go man!'-Quil, etc.

I walked up to the girl and nudged her with my nose, earning giggles from her, which made my heart beat faster.

~Tsuki's POV~

Hinata bowed a bit as she turned back to the group of people. "Oh I'm sorry, my name i-i-is Hinata Hyuga. T-t-the girl over there is T-T-Tsuki Uchiha. And the b-b-boy is her brother, S-S-Sasuke Uchiha." She introduced them, as Sasuke grunted a bit from pain and fell to his knees. I noticed this and rushed to his side, earning a whine from the wolf.

Sasuke's breathing was jagged as his vision blurred. "Nii-san, how many fingers am I holding up?" I testes him, holding up 4 fingers, as he guessed 3, then blacked out. "Let me take a look at him." The older blonde haired guy told me, as I backed away from Sasuke hesitantly. "Don't worry, Carlisle is the best doctor in the world." The bronze haired boy told me. "I'm Edward by the way, this is Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my adoptive mother Esme." He introduced them, pointing to each person as he said their name. I nodded as i looked back at my brother with worry in my eyes.

I felt the wolf nuzzled me as I hugged it around the neck. "I know that he's fine but I can't help but worry." I told the wolf while stroking it's body a bit. It whined a bit as it nudged me and licked my cheek, earning a small smile from me. "Don't worry, he's fine. Just exhausted. Might I ask how he got so many cuts and bruises?" Carlisle asked me, as I took a deep breathe and started explaining.

"Well, you see. My brother and I, along with our friend had to run away from home 'cause they were going to kill me and my brother, thinking that we were spies, and as for Hinata, she was going to be a slave in her own clan 'cause her father didn't like how weak she was. My lots-of-greats uncle sent us here under a deal of ours, but while we were running, some ANBU's were chasing us, and my brother stayed back a bit to fight them off for us to escape. And here we are." I told them, as they all had shocked looks on their faces.

~Seth's POV~

I was about to tease Paul some more til I heard her angelic voice. Now I know how Paul felt, with the teasing. Good thing my older sister Leah wasn't here, oh I would've had **that** talk all over again. Yeah, she was the one who gave me that talk, which was weird since it's suppose to be either a mother or father who told, but in this case, it was her.

The thing that shocked me was the most was what the blue haired girl. What's her name? 'IT'S TSUKI! GET MEMORIZED!' Paul shouted, making everyone crack up. 'Alright, fine then.' I rolled my eyes.

Wait, let me get this straight. Hinata was going to be a slave in her own house because, her father didn't like her! Oh that is messed up! And getting killed 'cause they **_think_** that they were spies! Oh come on, it was an assumption. 'Whoa, calm down Seth.' Sam said, as I let out a low growl. I calmed down after a bit but still couldn't get over the fact that their own home, did that to them.

~Hinata's POV~

I watched as Carlisle picked Sasuke up. "Then why don't you live with us? Considering how you don't have a home, and this town is really dangerous." Esme offered, as I told them that we could live in the woods, but they insisted, so we accepted. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of them." Esme told the wolves, as the sandy colored wolf walked up to me, looking a bit sad. "Don't w-w-worry, we'll be fine." I assured it, as it whined a bit, making me giggle a bit. "Will we be able to see the wolves again?" I heard Tsuki asked, as I turn my attention to them, still petting the wolf. "In a way yes." Emmett answered, bringing a smile to my face.

I petted the wolf once more before following the group. "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow if possible." I assured it, while waving a good bye.

~Tsuki's POV~

I frowned a bit as I heard that we were gonna leave and looked back at the wolf that I was petting unconsciously. 'Well, at least we have a place to stay.' I thought, sighing at the thought of how we just had to throw everything away just to live. I watched as Carlisle picked my older brother up and join his family. I looked over to Hinata and saw her petting a sandy colored wolf, making me smile at how much she's changed since I met her in the academy.

I patted the wolf's head as I kissed it above it's nose earning laughing like noises from it's pack. "I'll try to meet you tomorrow along with my friend. Take care." I told it, as I slowly left it. I felt my heart ache a bit as the pack left.

We got to the house, which was huge and junk. We all got our own rooms as and we unpacked and went downstairs and joined the family for a little talk. "Alright, this family doesn't keep any secrets. We just want you guys to be careful around the house and try not to bleed due to the fact that we are vampires, some of us just aren't that good at controlling ourselves around human blood so just try to be careful." Carlisle told us, as we just nodded. I mean it probably wasn't a big shocker to us anyways. "Well if that's the case then we'll tell you a bit about us. We'll tell you more about us when we feel comfortable with telling." I told them, earning a nod of approval from them

I took in a deep breathe as I started explaining. "We're from an entirely different world than yours. Compared to yours, this is a really easy life, from where we're from, we have to be on guard 24/7 never knowing when someone would attack you, even in your own home you can still get attack. Everyone there is/was a ninja/shinob." I told them, as Emmett laughed a bit, not believing us. "Prove it then." He chuckled, making me chuckle at how silly he was being. "Sasuke, you up for a fight?" I smirked as my brother ran outside. "Want proof, then watch me and Sasuke. Hinata you be the proctor." I told him as everyone went outside.

Me and Sasuke stood about 3 meters away from each other face-face, in our fighting stances. "GO!" Hinata shouted, jumping out of the way as we charged at each other. I put my hands together and yanked them away from each other, creating a chidori stream around me so that it acted like a shield. I pointed my fingers at Sasuke as the lightning charged at him, making him stop and jump back. I saw Sasuke make some hand signs but I couldn't recognize them but once I saw the huge fire ball that headed towards me, I quickly did some hand signs and countered the fire ball with my own

A yelp left my lips as Sasuke's foot connected with my stomach, sending me backwards into a tree. I rolled away from Sasuke punch, disappeared and reappeared behind him, held a kunai up to his neck, smirking in triumph. "I win." I gave him a bloody smirk. I wiped the blood off with the sleeve of my shirt. "I'm really tired right now so I don't feel like fighting, plus my chakra level is really low." I told them while walking back to the house.

I made dinner which was pasta, did my usual routine and laid there in my bed, staring outside at the crescent moon. A smile made it's way to my lips as I heard wolves howling. "Hey, everything alright?" A voice asked me, as I turned my head towards the source of the voice. "Oh, it's just you Emmett. Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about my new life here. just really different and I'm really use to it but this is really easy, everything's so perfect, it's like a dream." I sighed in a dreamy way, taking in a deep breathe. "I'm actually not worried for once. I've never felt so free ever since I was born."

Emmett looked at me in a concerning way as I sighed. "That's a story for another time, right now I need to rest. So night Emmett." I said, as I fell asleep, only to have a little talk with a certain friend of mine.

~Dream Tsuki's POV~

The setting was a lake with an isle way to the middle of the lake, which had a small island made out of marble like stone and on the top of it was a large wolf, compared to me I was probably a mouse to her.

(Here's what the wolf looks like, except don't do the spaces. Copy and paste it and backspace the spaces. It's the blue one) http : / / darkmoonlight24. deviantart .com /#/ d1fxisk

As the blue and gold fur wolf wagged her tail, gold and silver dust like glitter fell, making the floor sparkle as the moonlight hit it. "Mungadian, been a awhile. How are you doing?" I greeted, earning a nod from her. "I'm doing fine thank you for asking. Might I ask, who went through the portal with you?" She asked me, as I tilted my head in confusion. "Me, Sasuke, and Hinata, that's all. Why?" I answered. I got more confused as she sighed, I mean what was so bad about it. "Well, looks like you didn't notice that a certain snake followed you guys." She told me while I started cursing.

After a few minutes of me cursing, I calmed down. "He wants to finish us off doesn't he?" I sighed, earning a nod as an answer from. I took a few deep breathes as I tried to think of when to confront him and end it if possible. "Mungadian, when's the next full moon?" I asked in a bold voice. "Next month on the 18. That's a full moon and there will be a new moon on the 24 of that month also. Seems like there will be two chances to strike but the second one seems more better since you'll have time to train and prepare yourself." She replied while I stood there and thought about what she said.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I ran through the many options, possibilities, and out comes of each plan. "I guess you're right. The new moon would be the best idea since both me and Sasuke will be at best, so that will give us the advantage." I agreed with her as I thought about it further. "One last question. Where is he?" I asked as she closed her eyes and her ears were raised upward. "He is at the beach where you guys fell. He will only show himself to fight you two, nothing more nothing less. When the day comes, go to the beach and say the following: Orochimaru, we're here to end this once and for all! Show yourself!" She answered as I nodded and woke up.

~End Tsuki's POV~

My eyes shot open while a small gasp left my lips. "Sasuke." Was the first word that left my mouth. I jumped out of bed, still in my PJ's which was nothing embarrassing, it was just shorts and a t-shirt. I threw open my door and me and my brother were standing in front of each other, faces only inches apart, as both of us shouted simultaneously about or chat with our demons. The freaky thing was that was we couldn't stop saying the same things, at the same time for about half the morning.

Both of us turned our heads to Hinata once she cleared her throat. "When you two do that, it isn't g-g-g-good news. W-w-what is it?" She stutter while me and Sasuke shouted at the same time. "That snake followed us here! He wants to end it between us! Ugh! Stop it! No you stop it first!" We shouted while Hinata just stood there and chewed on her thumb nail. "Umm...You two do know that you two have glitter in your hair?" Emmett chuckled, as both of us shook our head, while racking our hair with our fingers.

Soon, glitter covered the floor. "Alright, what's going on? Both of your minds are jumbled with battle strategies." Edward ask while both of us looked at him. "Orochimaru, he managed to get through some how. He's what you called an insane person, he likes you experiment on people, injecting things into their D.N.A. Apparently, my brother is his next ideal vessel while I'm his favorite experiment. We're going to end it on the next new moon." I grumbled while doing my usual morning routine, and going down stairs to eat breakfast.

After breakfast Bella told us that she wanted us to meet some friends of hers and of course we agreed since there was nothing else to do. Then we left in Bella's truck, well more of Hinata and her drove in the truck, me and Sasuke wanted a good run, so we just ran after Bella's truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That it for CH 1<br>Sasuke: Stay tune for the second one  
>Me: Uep review please<br>**


	2. Meeting the giants

**Me: Here's the second CH  
>Sasuke: Yay... -_-'<br>Tsuki: Hey! Be lucky she doesn't like to do yaoi or yuri pairings! Who knows who we could've end up with!  
>Sasuke and Tsuki: *Shudder*<br>Me: Hehehe she's right you know *cheeky smile*  
>Sasuke: *gulp*<br>Tsuki: She own noting but meh**

* * *

><p>Recap: They are heading to meet some of Bella's friends. The twins are running after Bella's truck cuz they didn't want to ride in it<p>

~Tsuki's POV~

Once we got a a house that looked pretty big, there were a bunch of Quileutes guys standing in what looked like a front yard. "Hey! What's up Bella!" One of the smaller, less buffer guys, half shouted. "Who you got there?" Another shouted, although he was hard to describe considering how most of them looked kinda alike. "Oh, this is Tsuki and Sasuke Uchiha, and this is Hinata Hyuga. While this is Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared. They're the friends I wanted to guys to meet." Beela introduced us.

I looked at each and everyone of them, my attention being on Leah and Paul for most of the due to the look in Leah's eyes, they were looking at Sasuke with love, happiness, fulfillment and joy, but at the same time she looked as if she kinda hated herself for it. As for Paul, he was stinking hot! Man, did I really just think that? Gah stupid fan girls! Either waaaaaaaaaaaaaay, while everyone settled down around a campfire in Sam's backyard, I was helping his wife, Emily, with the food. And boy did these guys eat a lot, I mean this is the 5th plate I had to bring out to them, and the plates were like the huge ones they have at the restaurants for a couple of people.

Once the two of us were done putting 10 plates of food out, we final had time to sit down and talk. Emily sat next to Sam while I sat next to Paul since well there was a space next to Sasuke, but I kinda liked being around Paul, it made me fell happy in a way, there were also these butterflies in my stomach. "Wow, food came faster than usual." Seth smiled while gobbling down a chicken wing, earning a slight smack from Leah, saying something about manners. "You can thank Tsuki for that, she's the one who cooked most of the stuff." Emily chuckled, eating some of her salad, while I just shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, it's more of a skill that I learned since I knew you to walk." I told them, as everyone got quiet. "How so? Can you tell us? Please?" Seth begged, making me chuckle a bit at how open he was.

I took a deep breathe and stared at the stary sky before telling.

"The Uchiha clan was strict clan but then again, what would you expect from the number one clan in the Leaf Village. My family was the main family, meaning that we're in charge of the whole clan, there was me, Sasuke, my older brother Itachi, father, and mother. Itachi was the oldest followed by Sasuke, then me, the cursed child as they called me. The reason for that was 'cause the main house barely ever had twins let alone a boy and a girl, so the younger one would always be known as the cursed child. Every since I was a baby I've been neglected, an out cast, isolated most of my life, never really did fit in, there were also other reasons at why everyone hated me, but I don't feel like telling you. Yet.

The reason I'm fast at making food was because, my family family never fed me, if it wasn't for my brothers who sneaked food to me I probably wouldn't even be here. I've always seen my mother cook food and everything so one day, when she left the house, I started cooking myself an actual meal, but I knew that I only had ten minutes while the meal took about 45 mins to make. So I just increased the heat, did more everything at once, finished the meal in about 10 mins, ate it, cleaned up, and went back to hiding before she came home.

Ever since then I'd always do that when ever I had a chance." I told them, earning shocked looks from everyone. "Man, your life sounds awful..." Seth gasped in awe as I just shrugged. "Eh, I've been in worse..." I said in a 'who-cares' tone.

~Paul's POV~

All of us were around the campfire, just talking and getting to know each other while Emily, and my imprint cooked the food and brought it out on big plates. Every time she delivered the plates of food, I couldn't help but stare at her. Everything about her made me crazy, the way she smelled like Japanese cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla, the way her hips slightly swayed when she walked. It drove me crazy! All I wanted to do was scoop her up in my arms, go to the beach, confess to her, and do anything to make her mine. 'Whoa, stop the train.' I heard groan through the telepathic communication thingy. 'Hey! Not my fault and how do you think we felt with you! Bella this, Bella that!' I shouted back, while he looked away as if nothing happened.

I heard the others laugh, mentally of course. 'Oooooooooooooh, just got dissed Jacob!' Seth laughed, making me growl at him. 'Alright, calm down. All of you, don't want any phasing, don't want them to know our secret yet.' Sam commanded, shushing all of us. Though he did have a good point about the secret thing, I mean what would she do if she knew I was a werewolf. I mean what if she hated me for what I am and who knows what she would do.

Thoughts of what would happen if she knew filled my head as the others kept on telling me to stop 'cause I was giving them a humungous headache. And so I stopped but my attention went back to Tsuki. For once I was kinda glad that Leah found her imprint 'cause now she's actually not a total b*tch most of the time anyways.

Reason, she imprinted on Tsuki's brother, Sasuke. I chuckled a bit at how she kept glancing at him and how there was a tint of red on her cheeks. 'Leah and Sasuke sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' Jared sang, making every laugh mentally, and chuckle in reality. The thing that surprised most of us was that she never shouted back, as a matter of fact, she didn't do anything but glared at us with a tomato red face. 'Oh I'm going to get you guys later!' She growled mentally.

Once the two girls were done with the food, they joined us. I smiled a bit as Tsuki sat next to me, my heart beat also got faster. Emily asked about how she cooked so fast and well, we got an answer. Or a short sad story of her past, which actually made me made. I mean, who would do such a thing to someone such as beautiful as her. And to think, she's been through worse! I thought my life was a bit hard. "What do you mean by that? Psh, it's not like you came nearly to death. Right?" I scoffed with a small joking smile on my face. "Umm...Actually...3 times..." She answered in a sheepish chuckle, frowning a bit.

"Well you got nothing to worry about. You got the Cullins and the wolves, they're really protective. And some are really protective." Sam assured her, as I held myself back from phasing, and hugging her.

"We've got some storied to tell you guys to. Legends to be exact. Legends about our tribe, stories past down from generations to generations. Stories about the great shape shifters that shift into massive wolves that protect the world from evil vampires. They're also known as werewolves. Some think that they eat people and are monsters, but those are their myths.

The next one is gonna blow your minds, to this day, we're still not sure if they're real or not. Legends say of the two wolves that rain supreme over all wolves. Nichi Gadian, the guardian of the sun, ruler of the day, the alpha of all wolves. Next to rule by him was the beta, Mungadian. Guardian of the moon, ruler of the night, ruled by the side of her brother.

Years ago, when our great great great grandparents were just mere pups, there was a great war between the vampires and the wolves. Nichi Gadian led the troops from sunrise to sunset, while Mungadian led from moonrise to rising sun. They fought for countless days, maybe even weeks.

After weeks of battling, the wolves finally triumphed. They burnt all the vampires till nothing but ashes were left. They thought they had destroyed all the vampires, but one managed to sneak away.

So, during their victory celebration. He attacked, killing 13 wolves, injuring 34, then he took it to another level. He nabbed Mungadian, beating her, torturing her in every way possible, he did almost everything to break her.

Nichi Gadian was furious once he heard what the leech was doing to Mungadian and searched day and night for her.

Finally, after days of searching, he found her. Mungadian, injured, barely breathing, with bite marks that covered her body. The light had left her eyes while she was there but they came back once she saw Nichi Gadian.

The vampire was furious and attacked the two siblings. Nichi Gadian, being the older one defended the both of them against the angry vampire. Soon the vampire was nothing but ashes blowing in the wind.

After everything was back to normal, the two siblings just disappeared one day, no sign of how or where they disappeared to. Never to be seen again. The only thing that ever proved that they ever walked the earth, was a trail of dust like glitter as the same color of their fur.

And that's the legend of the guardian wolves." Sam finished as everyone was quiet, probably trying to get over the astonishment. It was interesting but to keep my cool profile I had to keep my face straight. "Hm...From where we're from there was also a legend about them, only it wasn't as pleasant as it though." I heard Tsuki say in her gentle voice. "Want to hear it?" She smirked, making me shake a bit. I needed to control myself but that was kinda hard to do, considering how she's driving me crazy just sitting there all innocent. "Oooooooh...This gonna be interesting." Seth chuckled.

"Mungadian and Nichi Gadian are known as beasts, people said they destroyed lots of villages.

One day a girl was running away from her clan due to a force marriage that her father set up. She ran and ran til she ran into a cave, there she hid and met the two. At first she thought they were going to eat her due to the rumors that floated around. She soon realized that they wanted nothing more but to protect people and keep out of harms way.

So everyday she would go visit them from sunrise to sunset, there was never a day that she never saw them, even when she was sick she still kept her promise of seeing them. There was also a song that she would sing to them that they adored.

But then, the people of her clan became suspicious one day about why she kept going in the forest, so her father ordered a top spy from their clan to spy on her one day. When the spy told her father of what she was doing, he was enraged, nearly killing his wife, and some servants.

The girl, not knowing of her fathers actions, continued to visit the two wolves, and acted as if they were friends. But her father didn't let it go and ordered an elite group of assassins to kill the two demons, he called them.

So, one night when the girl snuck out to see the two, the assassins followed her. Amazed at what they saw, they didn't care about who got hurt in the process, as long as they go the money from killing the two. The assassins did what they were told and the fought to kill the wolves, but there was one who felt guilty about killing the wolves, seeing how much they meant to the girl. So, he sealed both of the beasts inside his own body.

After that he became shunned and isolated from the world, living the rest of his life in a dungeon cell. Everyone looked at him with disgust and hate in their eyes, everyone except the girl, who treated him like normal being. She would also sing the song that she would sing to the wolves.

One day the man was on the verge of death and everyone was delighted that he was, everyone but the girl. The girl found two new born babies and sealed the wolves into them. Once the sealing ceremony was done, she returned the babies to the hospital before anyone noticed.

The sealing has continued for many years, they still do it today. Of course the ones that have them sealed were always hated, and looked at with disgust and hate. People still tell of that legend only they changed it to make the wolves sound bad.

Legend also says that when ever the wind blows, you can still hear her song. The song that once you heard you can never get it out of your head." She told while everyone was silent. "Do you know the song? Can you sing it? Please?" Seth grinned, making me roll my eyes.

~Tsuki's POV~

I giggled as I nodded my head and tried to remember the song, which took a while. "Yeah, I know it. I tend to sing it a lot, it soothes me in a way." I answered him, as he jumped up and down in his seat. "Calm down, I'll sing once you're sitting down." I giggled, as he tried to sit still. Once everyone was quiet again I started singing.

"Mimi wo sumaseba kikoeru darou  
>Kaze ga hakonda itsu ka no yobikoe<p>

_Ikinasai  
>Soko ni iru no wa makoto no yasuraka sa<p>

Toki wo wataru inori no naka de yakusoku wa hatasareru  
>Fukaku iki wo suikomi yutaka naru tamashii wo<br>Hibikasete, hibikasete

Mune wo meguru wa_ tooi hi no uta  
>Tanima ni wataru kanata no fue no oto<p>

Ikinasai  
>-Soko ni iru no wa _inochi no utsukushiisa<p>

Toki wo koete setsuna no naka de yakusoku wo hatasu made  
>Kanashimi wa nokoru yasashi ni kawaru tame<br>Hibikasete, hibikasete

Tsuchi ni iyasare daichi ni dakare_  
>Nao mo furueru kokoro wo hiraite<p>

Ikinasai  
>Soko ni iru no wa omae no doushi-tachi<p>

Toki wo wataru inori no naka de yakusoku wa hatasareru  
>Kanashimi wa itsu ka yasashisa ni kawaru kara<br>Hibikasete, hibikasete"

I sang as I looked back at the others, who seem like they were one a trance like state. I chuckled mentally as I leaned up to Paul and gave him a kiss on the cheek, snapping him out of his state, and looked like he was blushing, but that was kinda hard considering how the fire was reflecting off of him. Once the others saw that they all started laughing. But that soon ended as a loud yelp came from the dark forest nearby. "Who wants to go check that out?" Seth chuckled in a nervous manner, as we all started pointing fingers. Most of the fingers ended up on Sam and Jacob. "Yeah, pick on the big guy and the al-leader." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Sasuke just stood up which left a frown on Leah's lips. "I'll go, I have a weird feeling about it, but it's like one of those good weird feelings." He volunteered. I opened my mouth to object but he already took off and disappeared into the dark forest. An eerie silence covered the camp fire, but that was soon broken by cough, hacking, and grunts of pain. I think. They better be.

Sasuke's yelling broke the silence "YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

My eyes widen in shock while I clutched Paul's arms when I knew what my brother meant by that. "N-n-n-n-no...That's not possible...He wouldn't show til I challenged him..." I mumbled frantically.

~Sasuke's POV~

Once I entered the dark forest I a huge blob of black running away and shrugged it off since there was nothing else here. I turned and just as I was about to walk back to the others, something smacked me from behind, slamming me into a tree, while I let out a grunt of pain.

Cough and hacking up blood while I tried to breathe. Gasping for air that refused to enter my lungs as I tried to make out the thing in front of me. "Where issssssssssss ssssssssssssheeeeeeeeeeeeee?" The black snake hissed as it held it's head high in the air, while flickering it's tongue constantly, probably trying to pick up her scent. "I neeeeed theeeeeee giiiiiirl. Wheereee isssssssssss ssssssssssssssheeeeeeeeeeee boooooooy." It's hissed, moving it's head down til it was a mere inch away from my face.

Of course, he would want her, knowing him, he wouldn't let an experiment go undone. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" I yelled, driving a chidori right through it's head, making it disappear in a poof of smoke.

I walked back to the group thinking of how to explain it to them, especially Tsuki. "Oh my god. What happened to you? You look like you fell off a cliff?" Jared was it? Forced a laugh down as I looked at myself. I kinda agreed with him, I mean I looked like I tripped down a flight of stairs. "Hey!" Leah shouted. I had to admit, she sounded like a fan girl but there was something about her that I liked.

My attention turned to my little sister as I saw her shocked face. "Paul...What happened?" I asked a worried voice as I approached her carefully. "I'm not sure...She just kinda flipped when she heard you yell and she's been like this ever since." He explained, as he pulled her into a hug. "Tsuki...We might not have any time to wait for it...We might have to end it on the next full moon." I said, making her clutch Paul's shirt. "B-b-but..." She stuttered, probably scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm gonna end it there<br>Sasuke: Wait! What's gonna happen! I want to know! *Grabs collar of my shirt and shakes me violently*  
>Me: *Winks and smiles while putting finger up to lips* Have to wait<br>Tsuki: Please rate and review  
><strong>


	3. Chit Chat

**Me: Here's the second CH  
>Sasuke: Yay... -_-'<br>Tsuki: Hey! Be lucky that you get a girl!  
>Me: Good thing Sasuke's my fav or else you'll be rotting in a sewer.<br>Sasuke: O.O No thanks I like the story...  
>Tsuki: She own noting but meh<br>**

* * *

><p>Recap: Tsuki is left there shaking in fear...<p>

~Paul's POV~

I let go of Tsuki and looked at her, she was still terrified. The thing I didn't get was why she flipped like that, I mean she was calm and happy? Then she acted like she's seen a ghost. "Watashi wa ie no naka de ereba, sorera o tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu." I heard her say, probably to Sasuke or Hinata, since they were the only ones that understood Japanese. "Hai." I heard her brother reply. I looked at her when she tugged at my arm towards the house. "I have something I want to tell you, it's really important." She whispered, as I headed inside the house with her.

I saw her bottom lip quiver as if she was hesitating. "Remember the legend I told you and the others a while ago?" She asked me while I nodded. "I-I-I'm one of them, the people who had the beast sealed in them. The world where I'm from is very different from yours, every person is a ninja or use to be ninja. The reason my brother along with our friend Hinata are here is because our village were going to kill me and brother thinking that we were spies for the Akatsuki, and S-rank criminal organization. Hinata's reason was 'cause her father neglected her due to her weakness, he had her moved down to the branch family, and make her a slave to the Hyuga house hold.

Once I found out about their plans, I told my brother and Hinata, then we started planning. I'd also had to have my lots of greats uncle's help since he was the one with the scroll that could transport us here. After weeks of planning we finally put it into action, but we underestimated them since they sent assassination units or ANBU's after us. We barely manage to survive getting here.

The reason I didn't tell any of you before was because I like you Paul, and I didn't want you to treat me like how the people of my village did if you ever knew. I thought you would never like and hate me instead." She confessed as I looked at her shocked. "Why would I ever do that, no matter where you're from, I will always like you. Wait let me say that again: No matter what I will always love you." I confessed also while stumbling back a bit as she hugged me. "What about the others?" I asked while she rolled her eyes. "The others are telling them." She dismissed it.

"Well, since you told me, I love you to, and no matter what you are, I will always love you." I confessed also, well partially confess since there was another part that she doesn't need to know, yet.

Both of us exited the kitchen and back to the backyard. "Sasuke! Hinata! Every man for themselves!" She shouted just as we shut the door. "Any restrictions or all out!" Sasuke shouted back as we came closer to the group. "No jutsu, only taijutsu, kunais and shurikens are aloud along with your kekkei genkai." She laid them down, while all of us just looked at them with confused expression. Yes, that included me as well. "What do you mean no jutsu? Come on can't we just have a simple one like the transformation at least." Sasuke whined as we continued to look at them with confused expressions. I heard Tsuki sigh as she mumbled an agreement.

Now here comes the explaining. "Kekkei genkai, also known as blood line trait, this is only found in some certain clans, like the Uchihas, Hyugas, and lots more. Some clans are extinct while some barely have any survivors like the Uchiha, so their blood line trait is really rare. The Uchiha blood line trait is the sharingan or the copy wheel eye, it breaks down any jutsu to the tiniest detail, even if something is running at you really fast, to the person it would kinda be like slow motion." Sasuke explained as he pointed at his sister at the end.

Tsuki's black eyes changed to red with three black comas surrounding a black dot in the middle. Tsuki just stood there looking around as if something was off. "Sasuke, we might need to hold off the fight for training tomorrow. We gotta deal with a rat right now. Kabuto come out! I know you're there!" She growled dangerously while Sasuke walked up to her side.

A second later there was a guy with gray hair tied in a low pony tail stumbled out of the bushes screaming while clutching his head. "Hn...Funny how the most toughest people are scared of such little things." Tsuki smirked as I looked at her eyes. The black comas were now replaced by a what looked like cherry blossom flower with a small white outlined five pointed star in the middle. "Mangekyo sharingan only 7 people including Tsuki and Sasuke are known to have it." Hinata began but Seth interrupted. "Why only a few?" Was his idiot question. "The cost to get it is the problem. You have to kill your closest friend. But once you've awaken it you slowly start to descend into darkness every time you use it, eventually you'll go blind, but Tsuki's demon prevents that, same thing applies with Sasuke." Hinata explained while Tsuki kept her gaze on the Kabuto dude.

"Wait, so they killed their best friends?" Jared half yelled while Hinata shook her head, making me confused. "They didn't kill them willingly, it was a mission so they had to do it. Turns out that their best friends were spies ever since they came to the academy, their mission was to also kill the twins due to the fact they had demons inside of them. So it wasn't hard to kill the two for them 'cause they had already betrayed them." She answered, as we all looked back to the twins.

They both had a blue sparkling thing that looked like lightning that was in their hands and charged at the nerdy looking guy. The next thing that happened kinda shocked me and probably the others as well, I mean they plunged their hands through the guy's heart. "That's a life of a shinobi, killing the enemy at all cost, they've been after Kabuto for some time and now he's out of the way." Hinata shrugged while Quil looked at her in a 'are you serious' look.

A puff of smoke caught our attention as a giant bird replaced where Sasuke was. "He's just going to dispose of the corpse in the ocean or something." She mumbled loud enough for us to hear. "After he gets back we'll continue the proof fight." Tsuki shook her hand as she looked at the sky. "Hey Hinata, check this out. I've been working on my Neji impression, see what you think about it." She chuckled mischievously, holding her own hands while putting the index finger allong with the middle finger up, and together.

~Tsuki's POV~

A puff of smoke covered me as I transformed into Neji. "I'm Neji Hyuga, bow down to my awesome girly hair." I said in his voice while flipping my hair with my hand, making everyone crack up. I disbanded the jutsu and cracked up myself and coughed a bit trying to get my voice back to normal. "Let's just have a fight with just you and me Hinata, Sasuke already fought with me yesterday." I suggested, as she fumbled a bit with her fingers before agreeing. "Water, fire, or lightning?" I gave her the choices, since it wouldn't really be fair if I went all out. "Fire." She replied quietly.

Hinata and I stood a few feet away from each other and charged at each other once we were both ready. "Gentle fist!" Hinata shouted as it was followed by me shouting 'Fire fang' and her lunging her hand towards me. I did the hand signs while transforming into a black tiger with white stripes and eyes, and concentrating my chakra to me teeth. My teeth were now in flames but they weren't burning me since I was controlling it. I sprung up into the air towards Hinata and tried to bite her arm.

I managed to chomp down on her left arm but she ended hitting my back, striking a chakra point, but the only thing it did was slow me down. The surprising thing was that Hinata disappear with a poof, indicating that it was a shadow clone, making me growl while reverting back to normal. "Nice little trick Hinata but it didn't so anything but slow me down." I smirked, wiping some blood off the side of my lip.

My head move around slowly searching for any trace of her chakra and a smirked played at my lips once I found her, in a tree. I let out a grunt as someone tackled me from behind and pinned me to the ground. "But how? You were in that tree?" I half shouted while kicking her off of me, earning a grunt from her. "Wait, never mind." I understood as I remembered the shadow clone technique.

After that I threw a bunch of fire ball jutsus at her along with the phoenix flower jutsu but they all got blocked by her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique that she created. Downside, I was poof and low on chakra from keeping my sharingan on for so long and performing the jutsus. I moved my hand in a slicing like motion across my neck repeatedly, indicating that I've had enough for now. "I'm to tired and almost out of chakra." I gave as she smiled and walked back and stood next to Seth.

As for me, I took my stand next to Paul who seems to make me happy. "Hey, we should probably head home. I've got to see if they found Renesmee yet. Oh and Renesmee is my daughter, sorry I kinda forgot to tell you that me and Edward are married and we were kinda playing hide and seek with her." Bella chuckled sheepishly, as Sasuke came back.

We all said our good nights as we left with Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil. Once we got home, Sasuke got tackled down by a girl that looked around 5 years old, which made us laugh. "And that would be Renesmee, or as Jacob likes to call her Nessie." Bella pointed out while picking up Renesmee off of Sasuke. I smiled as I saw her play and jump around so happy and carefree, something I didn't have but I'll be sure she does have.

I walked out back to the porch to clear my head a bit as they started playing hide and seek with Nessie. "Hey, you're not playing?" Emmett chuckled while I shrugged my shoulders. "Not now, just trying to clear my head for a bit." I smiled while looking at the forest, seeing two yellowing glowing eyes, making tilt my head from curiosity. "Hey, Ill be back."

A low growling noise was heard as I head towards the forest, the thing that surprised me was when I saw the wolf the other day. "Hey there boy, miss me much?" I giggled, stroking his muzzle, earning a low purr like growl from him.

Sitting down along with him as he laid down I continued to stroke his muzzle. "I don't know if you have the same problem but some times do you feel as if you want to tell someone something, but you're afraid of rejection?" I petted him while giggling a bit as it looked like he rolled his eyes. "You're really warm, almost like a blanket." I yawned as sleep slowly took over, while I slowly drifted off to another talk with my demon.

~Dream Tsuki's POV~

Once again I sat in front of her listening to her. "So just fight til I'm at the edge then you jump in to help me." I summarized earning a nod from her. "Plus that second stage of your curse mark will be a real use to your attacks, he won't know 'cause he's never seen you in that form before, so it'll give you an edge. Another thing will be that you and your brother have a lot of combinations that can deal a great amount of damage, plus me and Nichi Gadian can set up a mind link, that way you can plan mentally, that way no one will know-" She pause as I interrupted her "But Edward, he can read minds, but I don't think he would help that snake." I looked at her to continue.

She rolled her eye before continuing. "Like I was saying, no one will know. Another thing, just be careful when you're in my body, I suffer from damages as well." So finished, making me chuckle a bit at the last time I was in jinchuriki form, boy was she furious with me. "Hey, that's different. That was war, what did you expect?" I giggled, leaning against a column.

I heard her huff while walking around in a circle before laying back down. I shook my hair a bit as I got the glitter dust out of my hair, which is a getting annoying. "About that boy, Paul. He's hiding something, I can feel it." She informed me while I just nodded my head. Then we just chatted about this and that and junk.

~Mean while Paul's POV~

When she asked me that question I just wanted to phase back and tell her what I want to tell her, but being me I laid down while she stroked my muzzle. (This is through their mental link thingy)

Seth- Awwwwwwww, Paul's in looooove  
>Leah- Seth, stop teasing him, he's gonna rip you shreds, pus you shouldn't even say anything. You got the hots for that shy girl, Hinata.<br>Seth- What! No I don't! Oh yeah, what about you and that duck butt!  
>Leah- He's not a duck butt! I actually think his hair is kinda cute.<br>Paul- Just admit it Leah. You. Like. Sasuke.  
>Seth- We'll both except it when you say you like Tsuki. Why else would you let her touch you like that. You wouldn't let anyone that close to you.<br>Paul- Oh shut up. All of like who we like and that is that. Now lets shut up and you two go back to patrolling.

I ended hearing a bunch of complaints from their ends. I turned my attention back to my sleeping imprint whose somehow got glitter like dust in her hair, which got on my fur, but I didn't mind. I placed my tail over her like a blanket as I licked her cheek a few times before placing my head down next to her.

I lifted my head and my gaze met Jacob's as I stood up slowly. I let out a few whining like noises, thanking him for letting me on the Cullin's property. "Don't worry, I'll put her in bed, you need to head home and rest. Meet us in the meadow tomorrow, I'm still not sure on why we're meeting but Tsuki will explain once we're there. At least that's what Sasuke told us. Try to get everyone to come, they say it's pretty important. Plus, they want you guys to do some training with them." Jacob told me, as I told Seth, and Leah through the mental link.

My head bobbed up and down a few times before I ran back to Sam's place to inform the others of the news. Everyone laugh or at least chuckled when they saw the glitter like dust on me, making me sparkle blue and gold. I let out a low growl while shaking myself like a wolf would to get water off of itself. What I didn't expect was to inhale it, making me go into a sneezing fit, and if you haven't heard a dog /wolf sneeze, not a pleasant thing for us.

I phased back, hopping that I would stop, which I did, kinda, well I sneezed like 5 times before stopping completely. "Hahaha, how did the sneezing go?" Seth laughed, clutching his stomach a bit, probably from laughing to much, too hard, or both. I sneered at him before picking up a handful of the glitter dust and throwing at him, making him go into a sneezing fit while laughing, which was interesting to watch. "How did you get that on your fur?" Jared strained, probably holding back his laugh so that he would stop. "It came from Tsuki's hair. She fell asleep next to me and it just came out of her hair and onto my fur." I said, shaking my head while messing my hair up trying to get all the glitter dust out of my hair.

One last final sneeze came out of Seth as he blinked a few times before his eyes stopped darting back and forth. "Jacob told me to tell all of you to meet at the meadow tomorrow for something important, he said that Tsuki and the others wanted to show us something. And do some training, which they'll probably tell us." I informed them, earning nods, and a sneeze nod from Seth. "Well, see ya later, I''m going home." I told them before phasing and running to my house, which was as big as Sam's, and was only about 3 miles away from Sam's.

Once I got to my house, I ate dinner which was some chicken, did my usual night routine, and slept, thinking about what awaits me tomorrow. What was the important thing Tsuki wanted to us? Why train? Those questions ran through my head as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, that's the end of that CH<br>Sasuke: What is the important thing?  
>Tsuki: It's-<br>Me: *Glares at her dangerously*  
>Tsuki: Shutting up<br>Paul: Eh, we'll find out later in the next CH  
>Me: Wait, who let you in? O.O<br>Sam: I did.  
>Me: Who let Sam in?<br>Sasuke: I got bored, plus I was the only guy here.  
>Me and Tsuki: -_-'<br>Sasuke: Send her all your comments, good or bad, don't matter  
><strong>


	4. Confessing Kisses

**Me: *Yawns* Morning  
>Sasuke: Go back to bed, it's freaking 4 in the morning.<br>Me: I don't want to XD  
>Sasuke: I will chain you down to your bed if you don't<br>Me: O.O  
>Sasuke: I will leave you on there til 12 in the afternoon. Now shut up and go back to sleep.<br>Me: No :P  
>Paul: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO BED BEFORE I PHASE AND F*CKING RIP YOU GUYS TO SHREDS!<br>Sasuke and Me: O.O  
>Paul: Thank you<br>Me: *Whispers* I own nothing but Tsuki  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Recap: They all fell asleep<p>

~Tsuki's POV~

My heart was racing from shock as my eyes shot open. "No, it can't be. He can't be..." I mumbled, slowly sitting up, while holding my head with my right hand. "Can't be, he died during the war." I told myself while getting out of bed and doing my usual routine. I made some eggs and bacon for me, Sasuke, Hinata, Jacob, and Nessie (I'm not sure if she eats or not I mean she's half human right?). "Do you really want to do this?" Sasuke asked me once more before we all left for the meadow. "It's best if they know, I mean they held no secret from us, so why should we hold secrets from them. Besides, if we don't explain, what do you think they are gonna think and do when they see us fighting that snake?" I assured him, while he just shrugged his shoulders.

When we go to the fields, the guys were already there, sitting on the ground, probably waiting for us. "Show how are you going to show them? Can't use genjutsu since you need chakra for that." Sasuke question, but I already had an answer for his question surprisingly. "No, not their chakra. What if I manipulate their mind to make them see them instead?" I questioned back with a smirk, stumping my older brother. "Smarty pants." He chuckled before turning his attention to Leah.

Everyone greeted each other as I started explaining things. "Well it seems we have a problem on our hand because, when we came here through the portal, someone managed to sneak through, and that person is a big threat to everyone. The reason would be 'cause he likes to use humans as experiments, he thinks of them as lab rats for his joy. He has no mercy, no heart, nothing is ever enough for him, always creating new ways to experiment, the only life that mattered to him is his life, no one else.

Me and my brother should know 'cause he took an interest in me as an experiment, considering how none of his other subjects never managed to survive, they either got killed, went insane, or simply died during the experiment, while I managed to survive all of them, so he would always try to kidnap me, and when ever he manage to succeed he would always do some kind of experiment to me.

Sasuke on the other was his ideal vessel. The reason is that he wanted to achieve immortality, which is not possible over in our place, so he just kept on switching bodies ever three years or else he would just die like anyone would. He was also power hungry, would do anything, and I mean anything for power. I bet you that he would even sell his soul to the devil if it meant getting power or immortality.

And now, we want to end him forever so that we don't have to worry about him causing any chaos. We already plan to fight him on the next new moon and we want you guys to be there just in case we don't survive the fight, we just want to see you guys before...Well...You know..." My voice broke at the end, trying not to think about that idea to much. "No, don't think like that. You **will **survive." Paul said through clenched teeth, as he stared shaking a bit.

I saw Sam place his hand on Paul's shoulder and mumbled something to him and he stopped shaking. "I'm gonna show you a bit of my past followed by what that snake did to me so you guys could understand a bit on why I'm a bit jittery around strangers and a bit secretive." I said in quiet voice, but loud enough for them to hear. Just before I cast the genjutsu I gave a warning "You guys might have a slight headache after this." Then I casted the genjutsu while closing my eyes and focusing on manipulating their minds.

~No one's POV~

Tsuki gasped a bit as she stumbled back a bit from exhaustion, since it was her first time ever trying to cast genjutsu without manipulating chakra. Paul caught her and looked at her with weary eyes. "You alright?" He asked in a soft voice. I nodded slowly while standing up slowly, trying to balance myself. "What is this?" Seth gaped in awe, running his hand along the wall. "This is my home, this is going to show you why I'm so secretive and stuff. I'm around 10 in this flash back.

10 year old Tsuki was sitting with a girl around her age with short red hair, was wearing a normal white shirt and black ninja pants. "At that time I didn't believe Sasuke when he told me she was no good since she was the only friend I had. So I continued hanging out with her, told her almost everything about, every little secret, weakness, she knew all." Tsuki voice broke as she watched her flashback along with the others.

Little Tsuki was running around and laughing with the girl but then little Tsuki got knocked out and blind folded. The other girl -who was her friend- stood there with a look of accomplishment as the man that knocked out little Tsuki congratulated her. "That girl, was on a mission to gather information about me for another village 'cause just like any other village, they wanted me as a weapon." She said through clenched teeth as the flash back just kept on going.

Lil Tsuki was still blind folded and she was now chained to a wall in a dark room. Lil Tsuki struggled to get free but failed in doing so. A low chuckling sound was heard from the man that knocked her out, sending shivers down her spine. He started sweet talking her and was trying everything he could to get her to work for them but she refused everything. Finally, he snapped, unchaining her and throwing her against the floor, wall, tables, chairs, everything, but during all the throwing her blindfold got thrown off as well.

"He knew almost everything about me, so cracking me was easy, but I never did, even when I knew he was gonna kill me I still didn't crack. Sasuke arrived in time with some jonins and they managed to arrest the man, and bring him to justice. Ever since then I've never trusted anyone until I knew a bit about their alliance with what village." Her flash back ended, as the scenery twist and turned til the surroundings changed. "The next one will show you a bit about that snake."

In front of them was a 12 year old Tsuki, strapped face down onto an experiment table with Orochimaru hovering over her with a shot needle in his hand. "This is like the 4 or 5th experiment that he conducted on me. The first one was something that made me go insane, killing 20 of his other experiments. Second time he made me drink some kind of pill and that's all I can remember from that one. Third was an injection of wolf D.N.A which did nothing but enhanced my sense of smelling and hearing a bit. Forth, I think this is the forth, oh well, I'm not even sure myself." Tsuki counted off on her fingers, shrugging her shoulders at the end.

The others looked at her if she was insane. "What? It's pretty normal, I mean I'm sane and alive right?" She chuckled sheepishly, turning back to the flash back.

Everyone but Sasuke stared in horror at how Orochimaru injected the syringe into her as she screamed out in pure agony, making Paul covered his ears a bit, not wanting to hear his imprint scream in pain, even if it was an illusion, it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

After a while of screaming, a pair of black feathered wings erupted from her back. The wings were big enough to be used to shield her whole body, yep that was how big they were. "And yet again, you survive." Orochimaru chuckled darkly, stroking her cheek, while she laid there panting. Orochimaru unstrapped her and left her in the semi-dark room. A few minutes later he returned only to see that she still hasn't moved from the table since, only her wings weren't there 'cause she learn how to retracted them.

Her eyes squinted shut as he stroked her cheek, making her tremble a bit out of fear. "W-w-why are you doing this to m-m-me?" She stuttered, making him chuckle. "Why? Because you cease to amuse me Tsuki." He chuckled.

With that their surroundings faded back to the forest that they were in before the illusion. "Man, you weren't kidding about the headaches." Seth groan, clutching his his head along with everyone else. "Lets hold off the training til tomorrow." Tsuki groaned, clutching her head also, while trying to balance herself. Tsuki jumped a bit as she felt Paul's hot arms wrap around her.

~Sasuke's POV~

After we all got over our headaches, we started talking. "Hey, who's up for some cliff diving? The weather's perfect." Sam asked, as the guys shouted, betting on who would make the biggest splash. Cliff diving? Sounds kinda fun. "You guys want to come?" Sam offered us. I looked at Tsuki and Hinata who shrugged their shoulders. "Sure, why not?" I shrugged along with them.

Everyone headed home to get their stuff since it seems like we'll be swimming on the beach as well. I threw on a dark white shirt, some black swimming trunks and grabbed a towel on my way to the living room, where I waited for the others with Jacob, who seemed to be going in cut off jean shorts. "What is up with girls and taking their time?" Jacob huffed as he placed a blanket over Nessie, who was taking a nap. "Hey, girls like to look their best, especially for some certain boys." Alice defened them, while I rolled my eyes along with Jacob who just chuckled.

After about 7 minutes the girls came down. Hinata was wearing a purple bathing suit with a purple skirt like thing -that probably went with the outfit- on the bottom. As for my sister, she was wearing some black shorts that hugged her and stopped mid-thigh along with a black half shirt. Both of the girls threw on some clothes over their swim wear, grabbed their towels and we headed off to the beach.

Once we got there we headed towards the water, which wasn't really cold, it was just, well, cold but it felt good considering the hot weather. We started splashing each other not long after we got in the water but the thing that I noticed was that Leah wasn't in the water, she was on the shore, looking at us. "Leah! Come on in!" I shouted, waving my hand towards the water. I saw her shook her head a bit while smiling.

Then a light bulb went off in my head as I swam closer to her til she was within my splashing zone. "Leah, if you don't get int he water in 5 second, I will splash you." I threatened with a smirk, pointing at the spot next to me in the water. Being stubborn, she shook her head, making me sigh. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I smirked evilly, splashing her a few times, before she crack and dived in the water, swimming after me. I chuckled as she splashed me back with an evil smirk that screamed 'revenge' plastered on her face.

Her and I had a splashing contest between us as neither of us wanted to give into the other. After a bit I gave, letting her have her victory as I made my move, I just hope she doesn't hate me after this. She looked at me with a confused expression as I wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump a bit. "Please don't hate me for this." I begged her.

Leah opened her mouth to say something but I never gave her the chance to answer as I slammed my lips into hers. As soon as our lips touch it felt as if sparks were lit up in my body, like we were the only two on earth. I smirked a bit as I felt her kiss back, making me happy, knowing that she probably wouldn't hate me after this. I broke away after a few seconds and stared into her brown eyes. "Why did you do that for?" She asked, smirking. "I like you Leah. Wait! I love you." I confessed, kissing her cheek. "I just never wanted to do this considering how it could ruin our friendship." I admitted to her.

I saw Leah roll her eyes while chuckling. "I never wanted to confess since I thought you wouldn't like me back." She told me, as I just shook my head and kissed her once more. "Come on, lets head back to the others, they're probably wondering why you're not at the shore." I chuckled, dragging her with me back to the others. "Soooooooooo? What took you guys?" Seth asked with a cheeky grin, reminding me of Naruto. "Stuff you're probably to young to know." Leah chuckled.

~Tsuki's POV~

"Come on guys! Lets head to the cliff!" Sam shouted, waving his arms from the shore. "Come on Paul, lets go." I waved, swimming back to shore. "You nervous?" Paul asked, as I shook my head. I mean this was the first time I'm actually doing in willingly, but how bad can it be compared to the others times I've fallen off of stuff. "A little, this is the first I'm actually jumping off something from very high willingly." I replied while fumbling with my fingers. "Willingly?" Paul raised and eyebrow in confusion. "Let's just say that I've jumped off lots of things because I was either pushed or forced to." I giggled, watching Quil and Embry argue on who would jump first.

"Wait for a sec." I told Paul, as I walked over to the two. "You wanna know who should go first? Both of ya." I laughed, shoving both of them off the cliff. "Nice one!" Seth laughed, watching to two fall to the bottom with a splash, indicating that they landed. I looked at Paul, who seemed amused at what I did, and was chuckling. "We're next." He grinned in a twisted way, making me gulp.

I yelped a bit as he picked me up bridal style and jumped over the edge of the cliff. My breathe got caught in my throat as we fell down into the water. I clutched onto Paul for dear life as we hit the water with a loud splash. I took an intake of breathe as we both surfaced, gasping for air as I clung onto Paul. Mine and Paul's gaze met as I got lost in his brown eyes, I felt him lean in closer to me as I responded with the same action, wanting to know what this would lead too. I felt his warm lips on mine as I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back, feeling him a smile a bit as I did.

"WHOO!" Seth yelled as he jumped off the cliff and plunged into the water, making a big splash that tore me and Paul apart from our kiss. "Hey! What you two doing? Kissing? Smooching?" He laughed, making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes while Paul growled a bit, I'm gonna get Seth back so badly. "Come on, lets head back to shore, it's probably freezing in the water." Paul softly said, pulling my arm a bit. "Not when I'm with you. You're like a walking heater." I giggled, climbing onto his back, as he swam back to shore. "Ooooooh, look at that." I pointed towards Seth and Hinata who were lip locked in a kiss. "Yes! Blackmail." I smiled, pumping my fist in the air. Paul chuckled as we walked back to the beach.

"Tsuki, do you believe in werewolves?" Paul asked me out of the blue. I looked at him for a second and nodded my head. "In a way yes." I replied with the nod. "What do you think about them?" He asked again. What was with all these questions? "I'm not really sure. I mean I don't hate them, I like them." I answered, as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

~Hinata's POV~

I peered over the edge of the cliff nervously, trying not to fall off, sure there was water at the bottom but it still looked scary. "Something wrong?" Seth startled me, making me jump a bit. "N-n-no. I-i-it's just r-r-really high u-u-up." I stuttered, feeling heat rise to my cheeks as I saw how close he was to me. I've grown an attraction to Seth when I saw him and the feeling is stronger than what I felt with Naruto, but of course he had to be a heart breaker so ever since I haven't faint when I'm around someone I like, or else I would have fainted and fallen off the cliff already.

I heard Seth chuckle before putting his arms around me. "Then lets jump off together." He suggested, "That way it might be more safe for you." He added, nudging me neck with his nose a bit. "A-a-a-alright." I stuttered, as he picked me up bridal style, and jumped off the cliff, with a shriek coming from me. "WHOO!" He shouted as there was aloud splash after that. I kinda zoned out a bit as I tried to get over the shock of just dropping who-knows-how-many-feet-high-up off a cliff.

"Hey, you alright?" Seth soothed me, running his hand up and down my back slowly. "Y-y-y-yeah." I replied shakily, opening my eyes, but only to meet his brown ones, the seem to draw us closer to each other. Before I even knew it, our lips were together in a heated kiss as his hand moved up and cupped my face, adding more force on my lips, as I just kissed back, enjoying every minute of it.

We broke away and stared into each others eyes while he tried to find the right word to say to me, fumbling over words. "Seth, you don't have to say anything. I-I-I-I like y-y-you Seth." I giggled, dragging him along back to the shore. "Lets get back to the beach and hang out there for the rest of the time." He chukled, picking me up, earning a yelp of surprise from me.

He ran us back to the beach in about a few seconds, which surprised me a bit at how fast we got there. "Come on, lets join the others in the water, there's nothing to do here besides help prepare the food." Seth said, pulling lightly on my arm. "Umm...I think I'll help with the food." I told him, running over to Emily, and helping her with the food preparations.

~Sasuke's POV~

Me and Leah never bothered to joint he others in cliff diving, so we stayed at the beach. We dunked each other, splashed, and kissed each other while we waited for the others to come back. First to come back was Quil and Embry who were muttering under their breathe about getting back at Tsuki. "My guess would be that they pushed the two off the cliff." Leah chuckled, splashed the two, making them angry at us, splashing us back. Next to come back was Tsuki and Paul, who were hand in hand. I didn't really mind since she's 18, I bet she can make her own choices, besides, she wouldn't even listen to me if I tell her anything. And last but not least was Hinata, who had a tint of red on her cheeks as Seth carried her.

I smiled at them. She belongs with Seth, not Naruto. Naruto was to love struck with Sakura to noticed her and after she confessed to him he just threw her aside as if she was trash. Note to self: Get Naruto back if ever seen again. I kissed Leah once more before diving under and swimming towards Tsuki, who was paying to much attention to Paul to notice me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger<br>Sasuke: We all know what's gonna happen  
>Me: Nuh uh!<br>Paul: *Walks in eating a sandwich* Yeah we do. Sasuke's gonna pull on Tsuki's feet, making her fall under  
>Me: Nope ^_^<br>Sasuke: Lair!  
>Tsuki: *from the shower* I heard my name!<br>Paul, Sasuke, and Me: IT'S NOTHING!  
>Me: It's close to that<br>Sasuke: *cough*not*cough*  
>Me: What ever<br>Sasuke: Review**


	5. He's alive!

**Me: ^_^ Next chappie  
>Tsuki: Me tired *yawn*<br>Paul: *smirk* Then why don't we head to bed  
>Me: O.O<br>Tsuki: *chuckle*  
>Sasuke: O.O<br>Jacob: Just keep it down  
>Sasuke and Me: O.O You're no help!<br>Jacob: Hey! I'm tired and I couldn't sleep last night 'cause of those two *points at Tsuki and Paul*  
>Me: I don't want to know what happened O.O<br>Sasuke: She doesn't own anything but Tsuki **

* * *

><p>Recap: Sasuke was about to do something to Tsuki<p>

~Sasuke's POV~

I was about to pull on her leg but before I could do anything, I heard her shriek, and her foot connecting with my chest, sending me floating a few feet away from her. I took in a deep breathe when I surfaced, coughing out some water that I swallowed when she kicked me. "You deserve that." She stuck her tongue out at me, turning back to Paul, who apparently caught her off guard with a kiss, or it seemed like it due to how she reacted. Ignoring the two, I swam back to a snickering Leah, who must have seen what happened. "Yeah, keep laughing, no kisses for you." I smirked evilly, sinking deeper into the water, so only my nose, eyes, and the top of my head remained above the water. She admittedly cease her snickering and started pouting a bit, swimming closer to me, swimming circles around me, begging me to forgive her. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it, it was to funny." She cooed, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck from behind.

Twisting my head back slowly, giving her a quick peck on the lips, I ducked under the water so I was out of her hold. "Forgiven." I cave, trying to hide an upcoming blush that wanted to show. "Come on, it's almost time to eat." I ushered her out of the water, calling out for Tsuki, who looked like she was having a make out session with Paul. Shuddering at the thought I grabbed a plate and got a hot fog, two small drumsticks, a bit of mash potato with gravy, and a bottle of water, and sat next to Leah in around the camp fire. "Do you guys do this often?" I asked, swallowing a piece of my chicken. Leah replied with a nod and looked at the rising moon, that seemed so mystifying. "Does the water in the ocean always bubble like that at night?" I pointed at the bubbles that were rising and popping on the water surface. "Sam! Guys! You might want to see this!" I hear her panic a bit, waving them over.

While the others gathered around her, I pushed Tsuki behind me protectively, taking a defensive stance in front of her, ready to strike or defend if necessary. "Tsuki, can you sense what it is?" I asked, as my sharingan activated, looking at the surrounding area. "It's some kind of summoning jutsu, I'm not sure what the summoning is but it's big." She shivered, clutching my shoulder, pulling me back a bit so that I was right besides her. "Who ever it was isn't here anymore." I said through my clenched teeth.

Water exploded every where as 3 brown snakes, all about 15 feet tall appeared out of the water, hissing and striking at us. I grabbed Leah and rolled out of it's attack, getting some sand in my mouth. "Stay here." I told or more of commanded her, running at one of the snakes with a chidori.

_**~Tsuki's POV~**_

I gave Paul a quick peck on the lips and rushed to help Hinata and Sasuke, who were fending off the snakes. "Guys move!" I warned them, coming to a halt in between the group and the snakes. Once they were a good distance away from the snakes, I raised my arms up into the air -palms facing upward- making the water rise and bind the snakes in a shackle like pattern. I bit my lip while curling my fingers inward, freezing the water slowly so that the bind would be more stronger and useful. "Giiiiiive ussssssssssssssss thee giiirl." The middle head hissed, sending shivers down my spine. "Who? Leah? Yeah no, even if my life depended on it, not gonna give you her. Tsuki, still no 'cause Paul would kill me and she' like a lil sis to me." Seth shook his head, earning a whack in the back of his head from Paul and Leah. "What? Just saying." He held his hands up in defeat.

I waved my hand creating a wall of water that shielded me from the snake's head that tried to head butt me. "what do you want with me?" I growled, punching the snake's snout, which probably wasn't a goo idea, considering how it bared it's fangs at me. "Orochimaru didn't teeell meee. He jusssssst toooold mee too fetchchhh you." The left one hissed, making me scowl at **his** name. "Well forget it, there is no way in a hell would I ever go with that bastard." I snarled, driving an ice spike right through it's head, making it disappear with a puff of smoke. "It'sssss jusssst one giirl, geeeet heer!" The middle one commanded, lunging at me along with the other one.

Shielding my self with water didn't really work this time since the force of the attack was so strong it sent me flying back a bit, making me hit the sand. The once nearly white sand was now dyed red with splotches of my blood. "Hey watch out!" Seth and Paul shouted at the same time as a yelp came out of me when I felt a kunai emblem itself in my lower right leg. Yanking the bloody kunai out of my leg, I threw back at the chakra signature I saw in the bushes. "You alright?" Paul asked, running to my side with Seth following him. "Psh, yeah, I've been through worse, this is nothing." I rolled my eyes, standing up with the help of Paul.

"Who's there? Show yourself, there's no use in hiding, I know you're there since the kunai didn't hit anything." I demanded, creating some chidori kunais in my hand, ready to defend myself. I squinted my eyes shut and shook my head, then reopened them, looked back into the bushes and seeing if my eyes were just playing tricks on me. "Still cleaver as always eh, Tsuki?" An oh-so-familiar voice chuckled, making me scowl in disgust. "If I weren't so cleaver than how would I've managed to lead that invasion unit at the war, getting you punish by that snake for not noticing us." I backed talked, making him scowl this time. "Oh hahaha, but I wouldn't be the one talking if I were you, your brother's life is on the line, and you're really close to snapping it." He threatened me. "Tsk, Sasuke's over there and Itachi's dead." I sneered in a smart ass tone.

A smirk started spreading on his face as a frown made it's way on mine. He chuckled, probably from the expression on my face, probably thinking that he's won. "I beg to differ." He chuckled, throwing a body in front of me, making me flinch a bit. Hesitantly I bent down to the corpse? Unconscious body? Limp body? bah what ever it is I don't care! I brushed some of his bangs out of his face so that I could see his face clearly. Tears started to flow out of my eyes while I covered my mouth with my hand, nearly breaking at what I saw. "Tsuki? Tsuki. Tsuki!" Seth shook me, snapping me out of my state. "Who is he?" Seth asked, pointing at him. "My other older brother. I-I-Itachi." I cried, wiping the tears off my face.

I lightly pinched myself to see if I was dreaming and sadly yet happily some how, I wasn't. "What do you want?" I asked, lowering my head as I thought of the many answers. I heard him chuckle and saw him take out some kind of pill and toss it to me, which I caught. "Drink that pill." He smirked evilly, making me shiver involuntarily. I looked at the pill in my open hand, debating on if I should listen to him. I flinched as Paul's hot, literally, hot hand grasped my wrist, looking at me with a if-you-do-it-then-you're-in-trouble look. Gently I shook his hand off, popping the pill in my mouth, swallowing it slowly.

Next thing I knew, I was withering in pain on the ground err sand, taking in shallow breathes, clutching my chest from the burning sensation that radiated from it. "Hope your sanity stays intact." I heard Kabuto's twisted chuckling. He probably left after that since I felt his chakra signature fade away.

Once I couldn't feel his signature anymore, I stood up while rolling me eyes, spitting out the pill, saying a bunch of profanities under my breathe. "Idiotic bastard actually think that I was gonna drink the damn f*cking pill." I sneered, wiping some blood off the side of me lip. My gaze turned to Paul with a smirk played at my lips. "You actually thought I was gonna drink it." I chuckled, giving him some light kisses on his cheek and lips. "Tsuki, w-w-we're done on our e-e-end-" She stopped, staring at Itachi or at least he's hopefully Itachi. "I-i-it's not possible...Tsunade told us he died during the war..." Sasuke stuttered, balling his hands into fists. "Do you really think we can trust her anymore?" I chuckled, wiping some blood off of Itachi's face. "It doesn't matter at this point, we have to get him back to the house." Sasuke shook his head, trying to lift Itachi up. "Holy sh*t he's freaking hot literally I mean actually hot, temperature wise, and heavy." He groaned, dropping Itachi back on the ground.

Sasuke performed some hand signs and summoned out a brown and black hawk about the size of Sam's house, and climbed on top of it, helping Leah on it as well. "We'll meet you guys at the Cullin's place." Sasuke informed us, flying away with Itachi. "Come on lets go." I hurried them, running back to my home -I guess that's what I should call it- with the others. "So he's your other older brother?" Quil asked while we ran. I answered his question with a nod while tripping over a rock and twisting my ankle. I felt my self being lifted as I opened my eyes and saw Paul carrying me, which I enjoyed. I snuggled closer to him, earning a low purr like growl from him. "Like that?" I chuckled, tracing patterns on his chest. "We're here." Sam announced, snapping me out of my daze.

Paul put me down so that me feet were actually on the ground. The others ran into the house after as I stopped in front of the couch, where my brother laid sleeping, at least I think he was sleeping. "Yes he's sleeping." Edward answered my question, as I remembered that he could read people's minds. "Jacob, would you mind if I take a sample of your D.N.A?" I heard Carlisle ask him, gaining everyone's attention. "I wouldn't mind but what for?" Jacob answered in an awkward tone. "There's something in Itachi's gene/D.N.A that seems kinda like the shape shifters but I just want a sample to make sure that I'm not mistaken." He answered with a small smile. I looked at Itachi than to Jacob who stood up slowly and followed Carlisle some where, then my attention went to Sasuke who was laying across the couch, face down, with Leah playing with his hair. "And what happened to you?" I asked, trying to keep a serious face. "I looked through his mind to see what he's been up to and got wiped out because of it." He said with his face in a pillow.

Now this is when I couldn't keep my serious attitude and chuckled at his stupidity. "Dumb bum, if you can't perform that jutsu right then don't use it." I sneered, placing my hand on Itachi's forehead, and closing my eyes. I probed through his mind, amazed and shocked at what I saw but there was this one memory of his that shocked me so much that I broke the jutsu, and shook my head, trying to clear his memories from my mind. "Quil! Sam! Come up here, I need a sample from the two of you as well!" Carlisle called them, earning weird looks from them and the group. They hesitantly walked up the stairs and into the many rooms of the house.

I heard a stirring noise and looked at Itachi who was slowly opening his eyes. Once they were fully opened, I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "You're actually alive and here." I cried, staining his stained shirt with my tears.

~Itachi's POV~

"Quil! Sam! Come up here, I need a sample from the two of you as well!" A strangle male voice shouted, as I wondered who Quil and Sam were. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted them a bit, adjusting to the light in the room. Once they were use to them, I opened them fully, looking at the many people around the room, but what I noticed was my little sister, who threw herself at me, getting part of my shirt wet, probably from her tears. Stroking her hair silky soft hair slowly, making her look at me with a tear stained face. "Imouto (little sister) what's wrong?" I cooed, sitting up slightly, wincing a bit at the pain that came from my back. "I thought you were dead, I'm just so happy to see you. But how did you get here? How come Carlisle said there was something wrong with your D.N.A/gene? What happened between you and that snake?" Tsuki asked in a hurry, making me chuckle. "OK for one, who is Carlisle and all these people? Two, what up with Sasuke? Three, Madara sent me here. Four, that snake injected some kind of blood into me I think. And finally five, what about something wrong with my genes/D.N.A?" I shot the questions back at her, earning a sheepish chuckle from her.

My eyes followed her as she walked around the room, introducing every single one of them, then told me that they were vampires, which I kinda believed since I actually ran into one that was feeding, which was freaky. Next, she moved to a group of Native American guys who were almost all the same height and looked kinda the same and introduced them and the girl that was playing with Sasuke's hair. My attention went towards the stairs as 4 guys came down from it, three were Native Americans like the other while once was pale like the vampires. "And that would be Carlisle, Jacob, Sam, and Quil." She pointed to each one. "Ah...You're awake I see, Itachi it seems as if you have the blood lines of the Atearas, Uleys, and the Blacks. I'm not sure how but you just do." Carlisle I think, informed me. "Probably from that snake, he injected some kind of blood into me." I grumbled, rubbing the spot on my arm that the needle got jabbed in.

"Itachi, can we talk to you outside for a minute, it's important." Sam I think said in a low voice. I stood up and followed him and Jacob? Hey! I If get them mixed up ain't my fault! They looked almost all the same. "Let me see your right shoulder." Sam demanded once we were out of the house, and Jacob shut the door. I decided to listen to them 'cause if this breaks out in a fight I would probably lose in the condition I'm in, so I lifted the sleeve of my light grey t-shirt up to my shoulder, revealing a weird mark that was exactly like Jacob and Sam's. "I have no idea how that got there." I said in a confused voice, looking at it. "It's the mark of the shape shifters. Then he started explaining about the what I am, which was a werewolf, and all that junk about the vampires but the Cullins are an exception, blah blah blah. "You can't tell your sister or brother about this. Paul and Leah will have to tell them since they're their imprints. Same goes for Hinata." Sam told me as we reentered the house and walked back to the living room.

I looked around the room and noticed that Tsuki and one of the guys are gone. "Tsuki's upstairs making out with Paul." Edward chuckled, as I looked at him with a weird expression on my face. "I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense and control emotions, and my daughter Renesmee, or Nessie can show people what she's thinking through physical contact." Edward answered my unsaid question. Wow, you don't see your siblings for almost a year and when you do you find out that your little sister's upstairs making out with her boyfriend, and your little cold hearted brother his a girlfriend. "Yep, that's what you get." Edward chuckled at my thoughts. A few moments later Tsuki emerged from her room and stood with her hands on the railing. "Nuh uh! We were just talking." She argued, jumping a bit as Paul came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, talking in kisses." Jared I think laughed, making the others laugh along with him.

I fell flat on my stomach as I felt someone land on me and that someone just had to be my little sister. "Hehehe, I miss doing that to you." She said in a cheeky manner, getting off of me. I stood up and sat on the couch next to Embry while Tsuki sat in Paul's lap.

~Tsuki's POV (this is when Sam, Jacob and Itachi were outside talking)~

After Itachi was out of sight, I ran up to my room with Paul following me. The sound of the door closing caught my attention as I turned around and my lips met Paul's in a heated kiss. "Did Carlisle talk to you about school?" He asked me in between kisses. "I'll ask him later." I replied, taking in a deep breathe as he pushed me onto the bed, attacking my neck, making me breathing become uneven and jagged. He started biting me lightly, gazing his teeth on the skin of my neck, kissing it every now and then. I let out content sighs and small moans, careful so that the others won't hear, well Sasuke won't but I'm pretty sure Edward and the others could hear us, faintly. After one last bite, he moved back to my lips, brushing his tongue against my bottom lip, begging for an entrance, which I didn't grant 'cause I didn't feel like giving him what he wants. He let out a low animalistic (I don't care if that's not a word!) growl, nibbling and sucking on my lower lip, making me smirk. "Tsuki's upstairs making out with Paul." I faintly heard Edward, rolling my eyes at what he said. Paul released my lower lip from his teeth and got off the bed, helping me off as well.

Opening the door, I walked to the edge of the railing and put my hands on it. "Nuh uh! We were just talking." I lied, jumping a bit as I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. "Yeah, talking in kisses." Jared laughed, making me puff my cheeks up in annoyance. "Remind me to get him back." I mumbled to Paul, as he chuckled a bit and let me go. I jumped over the railing and landed on top of Itachi, who fell to the floor on his stomach with an 'ump'. "Hehehe, I miss doing that to you." I said in a cheeky manner, getting off of him, and made my way back to Paul, who sat on the couch next to Jacob at edge of the couch. I sat down in his lap and felt his arms around my waist just as I sat in his lap.

Carlisle soon joined us and we just started talking. "Sasuke, Tsuki, Hinata, you guys will be going to school with the others at the reservation. I don't want you guys to go to forks since you guys won't know anyone there." He informed us, as I heard Sasuke groan from the pillow that his face was buried in. "Tsuki and Sasuke, I believe that you guys are 18, am I correct?" He asked, getting a nod form me as an answer. "Then you guys will be attending your senior year along with Jacob, Paul, Quil, and Jared. As for you Hinata, how old are you?" He told us, turning to Hinata at the end. "I-I-I'm 16." She stuttered, fumbling with her fingers. "You'll be a sophomore with Seth and will go for two years before you graduate." He said with his famous smile. "Wait, Hinata is 16? I thought she was the same age as you and Sasuke?" Quil asked, pointing at us. "No, her dad enrolled her early, so therefore she graduated from the academy along with us at the age of 10." I shook my head, getting a confused look from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. WTF! HINATA IS THE SAME AGE AS SASUKE AND TSUKI! Yeah well, it's my story so live with it. Also, I did that so that it wouldn't be weird when she paired up with Seth, since he would be going out with an older women which is just weird.<br>Sasuke: And it's not weird that me and Leah are paired?  
>Me: Well that's different since I'll make here the same age as you guys, she just won't be going to school since she's to smart for it XD<br>Leah: WHOO!  
>Paul: And I have to? What about Embry?<br>Me: Last time I check, you're the same age as Jacob, you were both born in 1990, while Embry is born in 1991.  
>Jacob and Paul: -_-'<br>Me: Hey, want me to make it so you guys flunk and get kicked out or something!  
>Jacob and Paul: We're good!<br>Me: Thought so XD  
>Sasuke: O.O evill chick<br>Me: *glares at him* What ever, leave me a review, I don't care if it's bad or good. Just leave it and if you have an idea that might make the story better, tell me in the review.**


	6. Chapter 6: No title

**Me: Wow, I'm surprised I even got this far with ideas still floating in my head O.O  
>Sasuke: -_-'<br>Jacob: Thank you _sorafallenangel11 and kite_ for the reviews  
>Me: Yeppers ^_^ Oh and this is for a certain person out there that's reading my story: Sasuke has a girlfriend ^_^<br>Sasuke: It says so in the story *points at certain point*  
>Me: Eh just wanted to say that to bother her ^_^<br>Sasuke: Oy vey  
>Me: I own nothing but Tsuki and the plot line ^_^<br>Sasuke: STOP SMILING! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!  
>Me: ^_^ _^ _^_^<br>Sasuke: GAH!  
>Me: Mwuhahahahahahaha!<br>Jacob and Sasuke: O.O  
>Me: I have no idea where that came from O.O<br>**

* * *

><p>Recap: They find out that they are going to school...<p>

~Hinata's POV~

Now it's my turn to do some explaining considering how I'm the on who hasn't really told my story yet, alright, take a deep breathe, try not to stutter, you can do this Hinata, just come out and say it. "M-my father enrolled me in the academy earlier than most kids my age since I was suppose to take over t-t-the main house of the H-H-Hyuga clan but he n-n-never really acknowledged m-m-me due to how weak and fragile I was. He tossed me aside once my little sister Hanabi was born, spending all his time training her, soon I became nothing to him. Hanabi, being stronger than me beat me in a fight to see who would take over the clan, so my dad decided to move me to the branch family, actually that and I was to be a maid/slave in the household for everyone. Once Tsuki heard about this, she took me and ran away here." I explained, looking around at everyone's expressions. "They could do that?" Quil broke the awkward silence. "From where we're from, they could do almost everything." Tsuki chuckled, shaking her head a bit, leaning her head back onto Paul's chest, sighing in content. I felt heat rushed to my face as Seth gently grasped my hand, tracing patterns on the back of it with his thumb. "Is that the only reason why you left with Tsuki and the others?" Quil asked, breaking the awkward silence that once loomed the room.

My attention went to Bella for a split second as she stood up and disappeared some where. I looked back at the group and started telling them about how my father was going to make me a slave in the Hyuga household while moving me to the branch family, along with my past, and how Naruto acted as if I never existed when I confessed to him about my feelings. "Is that even legal?" Quil scowled, leaning back on the couch. "From where we're from, yes." Tsuki chuckled, tracing patterns on Paul's chest. "Wow, that's jacked." Quil sneered, standing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

~Seth's POV~

Shocked at what Hinata told us, I tried to stay calm so that I wouldn't phase. Man, I just wanted to kill her father and the people that put her through all of what she's been through. I mean, who would hate something so beautiful, so kind hearted, kind, caring like her, I'm so glad she's mine.

~Tsuki's POV~

Smirking at Paul's fast heart beat as my finger nail grazed the skin on his chest, drawing random shapes on his chest, humming a lullaby that me and Gaara use to sing to each other when we were little (Search it up on youtube, type in Natsuhiboshi). Sighing as I remembered the day I met him, we were about 3 years old, boy did we had a good time.

~Flashback Tsuki's POV~

Five minutes after we walked past the Sand's gates, my 'father' 'accidentally' pushes me into a dark alleyway, so here I am, wondering the streets like a total idiot. Where are Itachi and Sasuke? Are they looking for me or are they glad that I'm gone so that the burden I put on them went away? Oh someone help me! I felt like breaking down and crying that very moment, not caring if anyone saw but I knew better than to make an even bigger fool of myself than I'm already am. My ears perked up a bit as I heard some kids laughing nearby, of course being a curious little kid like me, I went over to see what it was. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I watched every single kid run around and play, laughing, smiling, having fun, being so free, things that I would never have. But what caught my attention was a red headed boy that looked around what? 4 maybe? Or my age. He was just sitting there on a swing, all by himself, looking at the other kids, the looks of sadness and loneliness in his eyes made my smile falter, feeling a bit sad for him.

What was that saying again? Oh right, curiosity killed the cat. Psh yeah right, more like stupidity kill the cat, I mean most people die from being an idiot and doing things that will surely grant you death but they still do it anyway. I slowly made my way over to him, careful not to attract to much attention to myself as I felt the stares of some of the kids, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. I shielded myself with my left arm as the wind blew, blowing sand into face. I looked at the red headed boy who let out a little gasp when his teddy bear feel out of his arm, looking at the bear with sad eyes, reaching down to pick it, but I never gave him a chance as I picked up the bear, gaining his attention.

His light teal (I don't really know what color his eyes are exactly so yeah) eyes locked onto my steel gray ones, yes my eyes are steel gray, I don't know how or why they are like that, they just are. I smiled warmly at him, stretching my short arms, holding the stuffed bear up to him. "Why are you not afraid of me like the others?" He asked in a quiet voice. I thought about it for a while and shrugged my shoulders. "There's no reason for me to be afraid of you." I answered, putting the bear in his lap, earning a shamed look from him. "I'm a monster that's why or at least that's what everyone says." He said in a quiet tone, making me giggle a bit. "Then I guess we're alike, both of us are called monsters or demons." I sighed sadly, kicking some of the sand up in the air out of boredom.

~End of flashback Tsuki's POV~

I blinked a few times, bringing myself back to reality as I saw everyone look at me weirdly. "What?"

~No one's POV (Alright, so this is when it she started having the flashback)~

Edward looked at Tsuki, reading her mind, well more of watching her flashback with her while Sasuke just made a screen out of flames that showed what she was thinking or in this case remembering. 'Man I love having a demon but it has it's ups and down to but still, I loooooooove it.' Sasuke smirked mentally, watching in amazement at what she was remembering. "True, lots more people get killed from stupidity rather than curiosity." Edward chuckled, as he told them what she thought at that moment in the flashback. "Psh, I hated father for the whole trip 'cause he locked me up in the house, refusing to let me go any where." Sasuke sneered, running a hand through his hair, sighing a bit. "So who is the red head?" Jared asked, playing with Kim's hair, earning a smack from her.

Sasuke thought about it for a while before answering. "His name is Gaara, he's the Kazekage of the sand, Tsuki's best friend, and used to to be a host for the one tailed demon, Shukaku." Sasuke summarized, turning his eyes back onto the screen like thing. "Guys, she's snapping out of it." Paul warned them, as Sasuke waved his hand through the screen a few times, turning it into nothing but smoke, that soon disappeared. Everyone looked at Tsuki making her feel a bit uncomfortable. "What?" She asked in an innocent voice, not getting what was going on. "Nothing, nothing, nothing." Sasuke waved her off, making her frown. "What ever, I'm going to my room to read." She stuck her tongue the others, running upstairs to her room, dragging Paul along with her. "Anyone wanna watch Eragon? My friend says it's a pretty good action like movie." Bella suggested, walking back into the room with her laptop, and some chords.

Everyone looked at each other before agreeing to watch since there was nothing else to do.

~Tsuki's POV~

Once the door shut, Paul pushed me onto the bed, kissing my fiercely, making me shiver at the sudden heat that hit my cold body. "Seriously Paul, why are you always so freaking hot? And literally, I mean hot as in temperature wise." I gasped, breaking the kiss, putting my forehead against his, and staring into his soft brown eyes. "Do you remember what we talked about at the beach? About some of the legends about the shape shifters and the cold one?" He breathed out slowly, shaking a bit, making me a bit worried. I gently placed my hand on his cheek, making him look me in the eye. "Yeah, they were really interesting." I smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "T-t-t-they're r-r-real." He stuttered, reminding me of Hinata. "Prove it." I whispered in his ear, nibbling a bit on his ear, making him shiver. A little yelp left my ilps as he picked me up, jumped out the window, landed in the backyard, set me down, walked behind some tree, and did something that sounded like clothes being taken off. "Paul, everything alright?" I asked, trying not to fumble over my words.

A gasp left my lips as I saw the wolf that approached me, the wolf that I've been seeing ever since I get here, the dark silver fur colored wolf that stood before me, my wolf. "P-P-Paul?" I gasped, walking up to him I guess, reaching my hand out slowly, only to have him lean his head in so that I was touching his fur. "Wait! So you mean-! This is so embarrassing!" I blushed, hiding my face with my hands, earning a chuckle like sound from him. My eyes followed him as he walked back into the trees and came back out as his normal self. "I didn't want to tell you because, I was afraid of losing, and that would really hurt me 'cause you're my imprint. I'm sorry I've kept this from you but you have to understand...I wanted to tell you but I was afraid." He gripped my shoulders with shaking hands, putting the head on my shoulder, taking in shallow breathes. "Paul, I don't hate you and I do understand why you wouldn't want to tell me, but you're not the only one who has secrets they didn't tell." I shrugged his shoulders off, pushing him slightly backwards, taking a good distance from him. "Please don't hate me." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

A blue and yellow light surrounded me, covering my whole body and disappeared, showing my demon, the wolf of their legends, the demon of my legend. I let out a howl, looking at Paul with my white wolf eyes, laying down and stretching my head forward so that it was at Paul's feet. I let out some whining noises, feeling a bit sad when he stood there and did nothing, if he was freaked then he should have seen my full size, right now I was about his size when he was a wolf. "Tsuki, I could never hate you. Besides, I'm glad you told me, now we have nothing to hide from each other." Paul smiled, petting my muzzle, making me close my eyes in pleasure. "What is that?" I heard Nessie's sweet voice ask, making my head jerk towards their direction. I felt Paul move closer to me, well to my ear to be exact. "Go shake out the glitter on Seth." He whispered ever so quietly, making me look at him with a questioning look. "Just do it." He chuckled, as I obeyed and went over to Seth.

Seth looked at me weirdly, probably trying to understand what was going on. I shook my coat, making the glitter dust fall on him, earning a confused look from him as he took in a deep breathe, big mistake. I let out a chuckle like noise when Seth started going into a sneezing fit, trying not to lose his balance. A black whirlwind surrounded as I reverted back to my human form. "That is why you never breathe in the glitter dust." I smiled, walking back over to Paul. "I'm gonna go make dinner now, Sasuke, you can explain everything." I grinned sheepishly, running back into the house, with Hinata not to far behind me. "So what are we going to make?" Hinata asked, looking through the fridge. "How about some spring rolls." I giggled, getting out a bunch of spring roll wrapping paper. Both of us giggled and had some girl talk while making the spring rolls.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you didn't faint, I mean even I wanted to topple down to the ground when Paul kissed me *giggle* It was a good thing we were in the water or else I think I would have." I giggled, giving Hinata a little nudge with my elbow. "I'm surprise you felt that way Tsuki." She giggled back, putting some spring rolls in the frying pot. "Soooooooooo? From a scale of 1-10, how much do you love Seth?" I giggled, placing the finished spring rolls on a huge plate. "10 gazillion." She giggled, dropping some more in the pot. Giggling at how infatuated she is. "What about you?" She smiled, earning a 'huh' from me. "You know what I mean. Paul." She giggled, as I placed some more finished spring rolls on the plate. I felt my face flush at what she said, I mean I know the answer, it's just really hard to say it. Taking a deep breathe I opened my mouth to say something but choked on my own words, fumbling over the right ones to use. "I really do take your breathe away don't I?" A deep voice chuckled in my ear, sending shivers down my body.

My attention went to Seth who was stuffing his face with spring rolls. "Seth! Leave some for the others! Get out of the kitchen, they're almost done!" I half shouted, snatching a spring roll out of his hand. "Awww." He whined with a stuff mouth. "Come on, we'll get some later." Paul said, dragging Seth out of the kitchen while snatching about 5 spring rolls himself. "Boys." I rolled my eyes, popping a spring roll in my mouth. "Boys will be boys and girls will be girls right?" Hinata giggled, dropping the last of the spring rolls in the pot. "Man I don't want to got o school. Uncle Madara told me that most of the girls in high school are nothing but sluts, and good for nothing bitches." I complained, fishing out some of the spring rolls. "At least you did read his observation scrolls. *Shudder* They are way worse." Hinata said, bringing out one of the plates, as I emptied the pot and left it in the sink to cool off so that I can wash it later.

"Dinner's ready!" I shouted from the dinning room. I chuckled at how Embry and Quil were the first ones at the table, already stuffing their face with food. Next to come in was Jacob followed by Leah, Seth, and Paul. Then Sam and Jared came in last. "These are really awesome!" Quil half shouted, eating a few more before stopping. "Wow, I thought you wouldn't stop anytime this year." I chuckled, making him roll his eyes. "So how's the school here?" Sasuke asked, swallowing a mouthful of food. "It's ok but just a heads up for you Sasuke, the girls are really, really, really, annoying, they will follow around like a lost puppy, and possibly stalk you home." Jared informed him, making us laugh. "Like we did deal with that back in our world, all the boys would stalk while the girls stalked Sasuke." I laughed, sitting down in Paul's lap. "What's Sam, Leah, and Itachi gonna do?"I asked, eating one of the spring rolls. "We'll run patrol like usual." Sam answered, as Itachi looked at him weirdly.

Sam chuckled a bit before answering to Itachi's confused face. "After we teach you how to phase." Sam chuckled, my head turned from Sam to Itachi and back at Sam. Oh well, what ever it is I'll find out sooner or later, right now I gotta go to bed and get ready for school. "Man, school is gonna be like personal hell." I groaned, walking to my room with Paul trailing not that far behind me. "Don't worry you'll be fine as long as you avoid the school bitch and the school bad boys that think they're all that and try to get every single hot girl or popular girl in school to go out with them, and try to get them in bed with them and fuck them senseless." He assured or more of warned me? But still, that's kinda scary, that is why I hate being a girl, you might be the strongest in the world but there is always one thing that could crack even the toughest of the toughest. Rape. Yep that's right, rape, the one thing all girls are terrified of.

"How did you that they do that?" My voice quivered, snuggling closer to him, as he wrapped his arms around me loosely. "Don't worry I won't let them near you and I know because it happened to a close friend of mine, she was a normal girl, got good grades, we were the best of friends that is, til Derrick asked her out, and being her she wasn't very popular but she was...Umm it's kinda hard for me to say this but...She was hot, had the curves and everything, so she said yes. They went out for a while and Derrick was getting impatient about her because she refused to get in bed with him, so one day he barged in on her when her parents were away and raped her, they rushed her to the hospital due to various cuts, causing her to have extreme blood loss, but when they got here there she had already lost to much blood and only had about a few minutes before it took it's toll on her. I rushed to the hospital and she explained everything to me and the police but just as she was about to say his name, she died so the police never knew who it was and just left the case as it is, but I knew who it was so when ever I got a chance I would do something that would make Derrick look or feel humiliated." He told me, making my heart shatter a bit. I leaned up and kissed him a few times before I slowly fell asleep, listening to his heart beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: End of CH 6? 7?<br>Sasuke: Wow -_-'  
>Me: Not my fault XD<br>Tsuki: I hate school -_-  
>Paul: Sadly she decided to make us younger so that we could be in school -_-<br>Me: Now I wouldn't say it like that. More of you guys lack education ^_^  
>Seth: *Whacks the back of her head* I was suppose to graduate but I just had to be moved back down to a sophomore<br>Me: :P  
>Jacob: And me and Paul were suppose to be out of school.<br>Tsuki: We don't even need school :P  
>Me: What's 2+2<br>Tsuki: A fish XD  
>Me: -_-'<br>Tsuki: Review please ^_^**


	7. First Day of high school equals hell

**Me: Sorry I took so long I've been having major writers block, got sick, and had a huge headache for days  
>Sasuke: Yeah and sadly we had to go to school -_-<br>Tsuki: And once again, she needs more reviews  
>Me: Please ^_^<br>Jacob and Sasuke: Stop smiling!  
>Me: No ^_^<br>Tsuki: She own nothing but meh and teh plot  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Recap: They went to sleep<p>

~Tsuki's POV~

I got woken up by my alarm that Alice had bought me for school. Ugh! I just hate saying that! I did my usual routine and got dresses, I wore a pink and black plaid shirt with a black tank top on the inside -duh- along with some black VANS and black skinny jeans. Man that's a lot of black but I don't care I'm not going to school to fit in I'm going there because I have to. Made breakfast for everyone that could eat, ate the breakfast, got a ride with Paul and the others, so far so good. "Good luck surviving school." Quil chuckled, running to his locker I think. "Come on, we have to get our schedules and lockers." I sighed, walking into the main office. "Hi there I'm Tsuki Uchiha and my two friends are Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. We need our schedules." I told the lady at the desk. "Oh yes one moment, here is your locker and schedule." The lady handed us the papers.

(Tsuki and Sasuke's Schedule. They both have all the same classes so yeah)  
>1- Physical Education: Langsford<br>2- Geometry: Miller  
>3- Chemistry: Walker<br>4- English: Lee  
>5- Wellness: Homes<br>6- World History: Gibson

(Hinata's)  
>1- Physical Education: Langsford<br>2- Physical Science: Apple  
>3- Algebra: Ray<br>4- Wellness: Hazes  
>5- English: John<br>6- U.S History: Bear

We walked out of the office and saw Paul standing there along with Quil, Jacob, and Seth. I handed Paul my schedule along with Sasuke's and they all crowded around Paul to look at it. "All of us have first class together and lunch together. Seth has every class with Hinata and I have chemistry, wellness, and world history with my girl." Paul told us, handing back our schedules. "As for the other classes you have with tweedle dee and tweedle dum." Paul chuckled, pointing at Jacob, and Quil, who both shouted 'Hey' at him. "Lockers?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall. "Next to ours." Jacob answered, as they 4 boys dragged us down various hallways. We managed to open our lockers and place our books and stuff in there, lucky us our lockers next to the locker room. "See you guys in a few minutes." Hinata waved at them, walking into the girls locker rooms with me.

Then we had to talk to the teacher in charge of the girls locker room to give us our gym clothes which was some black shorts and a brown t-shirt that kinda hugged your body, I wouldn't really mind it if it was in our world but from what Paul told me last night kinda made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Tsuki, lets go." Hinata tugged at my arm. I nodded and followed her out to the gym. Everyone has changed so much, Hinata is more confident, Sasuke is more nice some ways along Itachi who seems more lively, and me who has actually opened up. "What took you?" Sasuke asked, walking up to us along with the group with his hands behind his head. "We had to get the clothes then change." I stuck my tongue out at him, lacing my fingers with Paul's. Sasuke just stuck his tongue back out at me and looked at the teacher who told us to go outside for capture the flag. Now this is where the group had to explain what capture the flag was. "Sounds like get the hostage back or go in for the kill." I chuckled, stopping to look at Hinata. "Hinata, disable our chakra." I held out my arm for her, along with my idiot brother.

Hinata sighed and jabbed a certain point on our arms. "Alright, our captains for each team will be May and Jayden for team 1. And lets have Quil and the new girl Tsuki as captains for team 2." The Mr. Langsford told us, pointing at half of the field, showing us where our teams would be. "Each person choose 3 people." The teacher said, sitting down on a chair that he brought out with him. "Sasuke, Paul, and Jacob." I called for them, waving my hand for them to get there butts over to our side. "Jacob, Seth, and *shudder* Aidan." He shuddered, saying his name. "Quil, why?" I asked, not getting why he did that. "Hangs our with Derrick, newbie but still troublesome." Quil mumbled, loud enough for us to hear. "Heeeeeeeeeey there sweet thing." He said, slinging his arms around me, earning a growl from Paul. I balled my hands into fist and punch him in the face, making him take a couple of steps back. "1. Don't even think about it 2. I'm already taken." I smirked, letting Paul wrap his arms around my waist. He just sneered and kept his distance from me as we kept on choosing our groups. Must I say, too many useless people! Seriously! The grils kept flirting and trying to get Sasuke to go out with them while worrying to much about their hair and junk! As for the boys, they kept on flirting with me and Hinata and doing things that made us feel uncomfortable.

"BEGAN!" The teach shouted, as people from each team crossed the line and charged for the 'flag' or in this case the football. Three minutes into the game and we lost almost everyone except, myself, Hinata, Seth, Paul, Jacob, Quil, my brother, and sadly Aidan. But then again the other team also lost a few but they still had like what, 5 more people than us. "Jacob, Sasuke, stay here and guard while me and the others try to get the flag. Hinata, go for the flag, we'll cover you." I said, as Sasuke and Quil switched so that Sasuke was guarding along with Jacob. "Aidan, stop slapping my ass when ever you pass me and be the fucking decoy." I growled, slapping his hand away from my butt, moving closer to Paul who looked like he wanted to murder Aidan.

All of us ran to the other side, aiming for the flag but of course they kept chasing us, leaving the flag wide open. 'Heh, no guard? Big mistake.' I smirked, watching Hinata take the flag, running back to the other side. But then some big from their team just had to shout _'hey she has the flag'_ making all of the others' attention go to her. "Damn it." I scowled, waving my hand, and telling Hinata to pass it to me. When I had the ball I ran a little than passed it to Seth who got tackled down by 3 boys, but he managed to throw the ball to our side, deeming us the winners. "Nice going Seth!" Jacob pat his back, earning other complements from the others as well. "Alright! Now run three laps then go dress down!" The teacher said, pointing at the track that circled to field. The group and I just walked like everyone else, ignoring glares and stares from the people we passed. "Still think this world is easier?" Quil asked, kicking a nearby rock as he walked. "Yep, not life risking." I nodded my head.

After we got done with the laps, we went to the locker rooms to get dressed back into our normal clothes. "Hey! New girl! Stay away from Paul! He's mine you hear! Mine!" May shouted, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips along with her little wannabes behind her. "He's not yours and I won't stay away from him since he loves me and I love him. So just get over the fact that I'm his girlfriend and move on with your life." I rolled my eyes, shutting my locker, and waited for the teacher to dismissed us. "Yeah right." She sneered, getting ready to say something else but the bell interrupted her. Thank you bell for I would have been in hell be now listening to her. I gave Paul a quick peck on the lips before walking to geometry with Sasuke and Jacob.

Geometry was pretty boring but then again when is school **not** boring. The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom and to chemistry with Sasuke, in that class I sat next to Paul while Sasuke sat next to Quil. And I have to say, class was pretty interesting considering how the teacher liked to blow stuff up -kind reminded me of Deidara- so that's what most of the class was. Next, I had english with Quil and my brother, I'm surprised that I didn't fall asleep in that class unlike Quil, I giggled at how he slept and no one noticed. Then, the most dreadful class of them all, lunch, the most crowded and annoying time of all, and guess who had to have the same lunch with me. Yep, you guessed it, May and her little wannabe group, and I'm guessing Derrick and his gang, considering how the boys -except Sasuke- glared at a boy that was wearing saggy black jeans with a black t-shirt. "Derrick?" I asked, earning a nod from Jacob.

I slowly moved til I was sitting in Paul's lap, trying to hide myself, usually I wouldn't do this but this is an exception. "Hey there Paul ole bud, how ya doing? Oh, and who's this little bitch." Derrick chuckled, looking me over, but his eye stopped at a particular area, making feel really uncomfortable. "Last time I check I'm no where near as your bud. And. She. Is. Not. A. Bitch." He growled, stating the last few words clearly, pulling me closer to him. "Awwwww come on, put the past behind. Now tell me who the little bi-girl is so I can steal her and fuck her then give her back to you." He chuckled, holding his hand out, making glare at him with harsh eyes. "Oooooh, she got some spunk, I like girls like that, it makes them more fun." He smirked, taking a step closer. "Sorry to break your record of fucking every girl in the school but she's mine and I will not let you lay a finger on her. Also, don't treat girls like they're just objects or toys that you can just use til you get bored and throw them away and get a new one." Paul growled, shaking a little which made me worry. "Paul, calm down. Forget about him, he's just trying to pick a fight." I whispered in his ear, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

My soft eyes became harsh as I glared at Derrick. "And you back off, I will not hesitate to hurt you." I snarled, kicking him in the shins, although I'm not sure it hurt him since my foot could barely reach him, but I saw him wince a bit, and limp back to his little area. "Same goes for you May. If I see any of you pick on my friend Hinata or anything that has to do with our love life. I. Will. Make. Your. Life. A. Living. Hell." I spat our her name with venom in my tone, stating the last few words loud and clear for her to hear, considering how she seems to have a hearing problem when it came to me, Hinata, Sasuke, Seth, Paul, Jacob, and Quil. "Wow, you do have spunk. But in a good way." Jacob said, adding the last part when my head slightly turned towards him. "And what are you going to do about it? Torture us 24/7?" She scoffed, flipping her hair with her hand. An evil smirk tugged at my lips as I thought about what she said, and boy was she wrong. "Tsuki. Don't even think about it." Sasuke, said in a disapproving voice, earning a 'hmp' from me in response. "I have my ways." I smirked, leaning up and taking a bite out of the apple that Paul was eating. "Whaat? I like apples." I said in a cheeky manner, making him chuckle while rolling his eyes.

May just scoffed and left, mumbling things that I could not make out due to the noisy cafeteria. "You owe me an apple." Paul whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You can get one once we get home." I giggled, throwing my plate away along with the others as the bell rang. "What's wellnees?" I asked Paul, sitting next to him in the classroom, waiting for the class to start. "It's where you learn about health and other junk. Right now we are in the depression, abuse, and suicide unit." He answered, tapping his pencil on his desk.

Class started and the teacher started explaining about what suicide, why people do it, what makes them do it/think about it, etc. What was interesting was how so many people actually commit suicide over the most stupidest things. I mean come on, a break up, I understand that it hurts and stuff but to kill yourself! You people are crazy! Then the teacher gave us homework which was to write two pages about suicide and what not. "Alright, that's it for this class. Now, would Sasuke, and Tsuki come down and introduce themselves to the class." The teacher called us down. Sasuke walked down, looking at me, who refused to move from my seat. "I'm not-" Paul cut me off by picking me, earning a yelp from me. "Paul, put me down! I'm gonna kill you when we get home if you don't." I half shouted, hitting him lightly, making him chuckle. "Alright." He grinned, placing me next to Sasuke, and returning to his seat.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 18. The one that Paul carried down is my twin sister Tsuki." Sasuke introduced, pointing to me, who just waved. "Wait, who is older?" A girl asked. "Sasuke's older." I answered, fumbling with my fingers. "Are you going out with anyone Tsuki?" A boy asked, making me roll my eyes. "Yeah, the idiot that carried me down is my boyfriend." I glared at him, making him chuckle. "Are you taken Sasuke?" The same girl asked once again. "Yes but she doesn't go here." He answered, looking a bit irritated. "Any questions **not** involving our social life?" I said, a bit irritated myself. "Where are you from?" A girl asked in a quiet voice, I'm probably gonna like her. "We're from Japan but we had to live with our aunt and uncle since our parents died in a car crash." Sasuke answered, as my mind wandered a bit.

I snapped out of my daze when the bell rang, dismissing us from class but of course the boys kept following me while the girls followed Sasuke, some glaring at me. "How come I have a feeling that it's gonna get much worse than glares and that history is really boring." I grumbled, hiding behind Paul to avoid the glares. Jacob just chuckled and told me that I'll be fine and what not which didn't help since I knew that people just say that to make you feel better.

In history the teacher was teaching about ancient India and gave us a lecture about toilets (AN: My teacher actually did this today in class O.O) and all the different kinds of it. Might I add that back in the middle ages, I feel bad for who ever walked under one of the castle toilet and got hit with pee or poo. And Japan really changes when you compare old with new, I prefer old since it just seems a little more peaceful and less polluted. With that, school ended, thank god it ended, it was like hell with all the glares and other things that I received.

**~Hinata's POV~**

After we left the group once lunch was done, me and Seth headed to english, which wasn't that bad I mean we just had to read a story and find out the main idea or lesson that they were trying to teach in this case. I couldn't help but glance at Seth every now and then, giggling a little at him struggling with the work that we got. What annoyed me was how the boys kept on touching me every time they pass me which was a lot seeing how I sat next to the isle way that leads to the back of the room. Also how they kept asking me out and stuff, they are persistent, the girls kept glaring at me for taking Seth which I still don't understand. I mean he was the one who ask me, I'm not saying I don't like him, I do, it's just that they keep on threatening me which made me a little scared.

Flinching, feeling someone touch me but when I looked I saw that it was only Seth, telling me that class was over and that we need to go to history. "You alright? You seems really, really quiet and down. It's scaring me." He asked in a concerned tone, lacing his fingers with mine. I shook my head and walked closer to him for comfort. "Can we talk about it at home?" I asked in my usual quiet voice, wincing a little as I felt someone slap my butt. Seth looked at me with worried eyes, pulling me closer to him as he saw what the the other guy did when he passed me.

We sat next to each other in history since it was either next to Seth or Matt, who was one of the guys who slapped my butt and was with Derrick's little gang. In history the teacher talked about the Boston Massacre then showed us a video which I must was a bit interesting for most part. Once the video finished, he gave us homework: 2 page essay on the Boston Massacre which we would be writing with a partner of our choice or alone if we wanted to. "Hinata, want to work with me?" Seth asked in a shy quiet voice, scratching the back of his head. I smiled while nodded, not wanting to work with anyone else due to the fact that they either hate me or want to rape me, I think, I mean the boys just look at my chest and yeah.

Putting my stuff away, I walked with Seth to Paul truck. Tsuki sat in the front with her boyfriend, leaving me and Sasuke in the back, while the other guys sat outside int he back part of the truck.

"I hate school. It's the academe all over again! Only worse!" Sasuke half shouted, throwing his backpack in the closet as he walked inside the house. "I swear, my ass got slapped so many times it went numb. Don't try to ask me how many times I got slapped I lost track after 16." Tsuki scowled, tossing her backpack in along with Sasuke's. "No kidding." I agreed, putting mine in nicely, shutting the closet door, and joined the others on the couch by sitting in Seth's lap. "Doesn't sound that bad, I mean Forks is worse." Edward said, sitting in one of the arm chairs.

Then we just talked about our day, how we got sexually abused, all the homework we got, which Jasper agreed to help me and Seth with ours since he knew about the Boston Massacre. Seth and I went to our rooms with Jasper and we finished the paper in no time, with lots of extra time to spare. "I can't believe I let them do that to you. I'm sorry, I'll be more attentive from now on." Seth hugged me, muttering apologies over and over again. You see, I told him what happen to me during school and here he is, acting like an over protective dad, but then again, I am his imprint.

Cliffhanger ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that concludes this CH<br>Hinata: Wait, what happens with me and Seth?  
>Me: Sooooooooomething<br>Hinata: O.O  
>Me: I could write a lemon but then again, maybe, maybe not<br>Hinata: Could we hold off on that?  
>Me: Should I? Review or PM your answer: Yes or No then I'll see which ever one has the most and will write a lemon if Yes dominates No <strong> 


	8. Chapter 8: SNOW!

**Me: Sorry I took so long I've been having major writers block, got sick, and had a huge headache for days  
>Sasuke: Yeah and sadly we had to go to school -_-<br>Tsuki: And once again, she needs more reviews  
>Me: Please ^_^<br>Jacob and Sasuke: Stop smiling!  
>Me: No ^_^<br>Tsuki: She own nothing but meh and teh plot  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Recap: They are talking about there first day of high school<p>

~Hinata's POV~

Seth and I stared at our paper, not sure of what to put down. "She expects us to write a two page essay on something we haven't learned? Really? What kind of teacher does that?" Seth groaned, throwing him pencil down while staring at the ceiling. "And we can't use the internet only books that don't help." I giggled, writing our names down. "GRRR! I don't know anything besides tons of people got killed!" Seth growled, playing with the pencil. "Did the teach say anything about asking other people for info?" Alice chirped, tapping Seth's nose. "No." He sighed, burring his face in the blanket. "Jasper darling." She called out, as he arrived in a blink of an eye. "He can help, he was around that time I think." Alice smiled, skipping out of the room. Jasper looked at us with a questioning look. "2 page essay on Boston Massacre." Seth groaned, lifting his hand up, letting it fall back onto the bed with a thump noise, repeating it a few times. "Hm...Easy..." Jasper smirked and began to tell us a bunch of things about it.

After about a few hours, we had exactly two pages done. "Wow, having vampire friends really come in handy when it comes to history." I giggled, putting the papers away. Seth just chuckled and looked at the clock that hung on the wall that read 5:30. "Now what? Dinner is not til 8 or something." I asked, watching him sit next to me on the bed. Seth snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me into a heated kiss, nipping a little at my bottom lip, making me giggle. "Want to go see what the others are doing?" I giggled, Seth just looked at me with a smile on his face and nodded. "HINATA! WANNA HELP WITH TRAINING!" Itachi shouted from downstairs, as I thought about what he said. "Or we can do that." Seth chuckled, pecking my lips before dragging me down stairs.

Itachi has changed since he got here, his skin tone is still the same he's just more buff like Seth, Paul, and the others, guess it was kind of a werewolf thing. "Yes it is." Edward answered my unsaid question. "The twins are outside trying to rip each other's head off as training like always." Itachi led us outside, where the two were blocking each other's attacks. "They do this regularly?" Paul chuckled, watching Tsuki nail Sasuke in the face. "Yep." Itachi sighed, disappearing and reappearing between the two, kicking both of them back. "No jutsu." Itachi said, lunging at Sasuke, sending a serious of punches at him.

~No one's POV~

Sasuke moved to the side and ducked, avoiding as many punches as he could. Sasuke brought his foot forward, aiming for the elder Uchiha's chest, only to have his foot caught in mid-kick. "Damn it." He hissed, as he was thrown towards Tsuki. Sasuke flipped mid-air, landing next to Tsuki on his feet. "Switch?" Sasuke smirked, looking at Tsuki who nodded slightly. Tsuki and Sasuke both took a step back so that their feet were making an 'x' swiftly turning and switching spots with each other, blocking the others blow. "Tsk, at least you're partially working together." Itachi sneered, upper cutting Tsuki into the air. Tsuki let out a grunt of pain as his fist made contact with her lower jaw, sending her sky high. Tsuki scowled flipping in mid-air to face Itachi who jumped up after her, she started sending a series of punches and kicks at him only to have him dodge almost all of them. As soon as both of their feet touched the ground they were off again, kicking and punching at each other. _'Sasuke! Attack Itachi from behind when you have the chance' _Tsuki told him, earning a nod from him when she glanced at him.

Sasuke's eyes kept on glancing at Itachi and Tsuki while dodging Hinata's gentle fists, never being able to stay still for even a second, but Hinata still managed to land some hits on him, slowing him down. _'Now!'_ He thought, aiming a kick at Itachi's head, only to have his foot caught again. Sasuke smashed into his little sister due to being thrown by Itachi and the two went tumbling on the ground for a good few seconds. "Dammit! Always end up like this!" Tsuki sneered, sitting up and holding her head. "And it always will." Itachi chuckled, helping the two up. "Hinata you're getting faster too." Sasuke said, trying to stop his feet from shaking. "You think so?" Her face lit up. A smirk played on Tsuki face as both her and Sasuke kicked Itachi back a few feet, making the unexpected Uchiha slam into a rock. "One more thing, always announce the battle is over before helping your opponent." Tsuki chuckled, bring her foot back down.

Everyone stared with a bit of surprised/shocked besides Hinata at what the twins did. "Guess I should have." Itachi strained, getting up out of the rubble of rocks that fell off the rock due to impact. "Dang, that some hella of a kick." Seth half smiled half grinned, earning a slight slap from Leah. "What? It is, have you seen anyone kick like that? Besides people from the pack when they are mad?" Seth whined, earning rolling eyes from his sister, Paul, and Jacob. "Battle-Ow! Over!" Itachi grunted, taking a few steps.

Soon everyone was back inside the house with nothing to do, well everyone but Tsuki who's fingers were constantly flying around on the laptop keyboard. "Just what are you doing on there?" Sasuke finally asked, not being able to take another second of not knowing why her fingers were flying across the keyboard. "She's discovered the online world of gaming." Edward chuckled, as Tsuki just smiled and returned to the screen. "Maple story?" Seth raised an eyebrow, watching Tsuki kill a puffball like bird. Tsuki just grinned like an idiot and continued playing. "Mike plays that, I don't how or why but I just know he does." Bella mused, craning her neck to look at Tsuki's screen. "I gave on that in the first hour." Paul chuckled, earning weird looks from everyone. "What? It's called boredom." He said, chuckling. "I wish I was there to see it." Jacob chuckled, watching Tsuki put the laptop aside, yawning as she looked at the clock. "Better crash for the night." Emmett chuckled, turning on the T.V and channel surfing out of boredom.

_**~Tsuki's POV~**_

I did my usual routine and went to my room, chuckling as I saw Paul laying there in bed, waiting for me. "Paul, what would you do if I um...died?" I asked in an awkward voice, not liking that question, but I knew I had to ask him that. I saw him take in a deep breath, his face twisted a but with confusion and sadness. "I...Don't know..." He answered, looking at me with worry in his eyes. "Why? You're not going to die are you?" He asked in a panicked tone, sitting up on the bed with a worried face. "W-w-well, I can't really answer that. I just wanted to know what you would do or what ever you know." I responded, gasping as he pulled me onto the bed in a hug. "Why? Please tell me, I want to know exactly what's going on. Every. Single. Detail." He stated clearly, suffocating me with his hug. "P-Paul. Loosen up a bit please." I gasped, pushing at him a bit. "Sorry, but please, tell me." He begged in a way. "You already know why me, Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi are training right?" I asked, tracing patterns on his chest. "Umm...I might have forgotten..." He said in a nervous tone. "To end Orochimaru's life once and for all. But the thing is, I'm not sure or more of I don't know if...We will still have our life." I said in a shaky voice, feeling Paul crush me in another hug. "As I said before, don't think like that." He growled, loosening his grip.

I sighed as I placed butterfly kisses on his neck, making him sigh in content as he laid on the bed with me. "When?" He asked, crawling on top of me and kissing me neck, stopping at a certain part on my neck that made me squirm. "During Christmas break, so after this week." I breathed, feeling him stop while laying down next to me. "That soon?" His low voice wavered. "We have to stop him before he starts kidnapping innocent people and experimenting on them." I said, feeling his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Hm...Still...Not enough time...I'll help you fight..." He whispered in my ear, sending shiver down my spine. "N-n-no, I don't want you to get involved, plus this is my fight and I don't want anyone getting hurt because of my decisions." I told him, burying my head in his chest. "Just be there and don't do anything." I yawned, feeling sleep slowly taking over.

"Mhmm...We should probably go to sleep...Be ready for what tomorrow holds..." He moaned, making me look at him to see why he was moaning. What surprised me was that it was me who was running my hand up and down his chest that made him moan, making me blush and smirk. "Hmm...Night..." I chuckled, giving him a kiss before falling asleep.m

_**~Seth's POV~**_

I swear, it feels like I died and I'm in heaven, either that or this is a dream, but it's neither, it's real. "Seth, you there?" Hinata called from the bathroom, snapping me out of my little daze. "Huh? Yeah!" I called back, wondering what she could have wanted. "C-c-can you hand me m-my clothes? I-I-I Kind of...Left it o-on the bed." She asked in her angelic voice, sending shivers down my spine. My face started to heat up as I saw the clothes on the bed._ 'Come on Seth , grow up! It's just an underwear, a pair of shirts and a tank top, nothing to get worked up about.'_ I told my self, grabbing the clothes and handing her the clothes through the crack in the door from her opening it a little. "T-t-t-thanks." She replied shyly, shutting the door. "It's no problem." I chuckled, laying on the bed with my hands behind my head, thinking about how to spend my winter break. "Seth-kun, what you thinking about?" Hinata's soft voice chimed, snapping me out of my daze. "Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking about how I was going to spend winter. Oh how I loved it when she called me Seth-kun, it makes my heart melt but then again, the mere sight of her made my heart melt.

Hinata sat down on the bed next to me while drying her hair with a purple towel. I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, making her blush, like always. "Hey Seth? What would you do if I didn't survive the fight?" She asked, making me think about what she meant. "What fight?" I gave, not being able to think of anything. "Between Orochimaru and Tsuki." She said, looking at me with her white eyes. "Kill myself? Be depress and try to live? I'm not sure." I answered, sitting up and pulling her into a hug. "Make me one promise Hinata. When you're in the fight, don't die." I told her, looking at her when I felt a slight nod. "I'll try my best to keep that promise." She smiled, as I smiled and kissed her. I laid down on the bed with Hinata, not breaking the kiss as I begged for an entrance and of course I got what I wanted. My tongue intertwined with hers as our tongues were in a little war, I was trying to push her tongue back while she tried to push mine back.

This went on for a while before she final gave in, letting my tongue explore it's new territory. I slowly pulled away from her as I rested my forehead against her's. "I hope it snows and school will be canceled." I chuckled, remembering how the whole week of school before winter break was canceled due to a snow in. "Hm...I actually miss the snow...It's so soft and fluffy." Hinata giggled, making me smile. "The news said it's suppose to snow, I mean it's been snowing but that's just a little, it melts when it hits the ground." I said, looking outside, looking at the tiny snow flakes that fell from the sky. "Oh well, all we can do is hope." Hinata yawned, slowly falling asleep. It wasn't long til I joined her in her slumber.

_**~Paul's POV~**_

The next morning I woke up from a white light like glow. Wait! White! 'Come on let it be what I think it is!' I thought enthusiastically, looking out the window to see the tress and forest floor covered in a blanket of white. "Yes!" I half shouted, looking at Tsuki just in case I woke her, which I didn't. I picked up my phone which rested on the night stand next to me and called the school.

_'Hello?'_

'Hello, I was wondering if we have school today.'

_'Oh, no we don't. There won't be any school for the rest of the week.'_

'Alright, thank you for letting me know, you have a good day. Bye'

_'You too, bye'_

I grinned like a mad man as I placed my phone back down on the night stand and turned off the alarm on the clock that rested on Tsuki's night stand. I went to the drawer that was part of the dresser and got some clothes, which were just some jeans and a brown t-shirt. Yes they are mine, I left some of my clothes her since I always spend so much time here and some times I slept here and I really didn't want to go to my house every day just to get ready, so I just left some clothes here -after I got Tsuki's permission- to make it easier. I walked to the bathroom that was connected to her room and got ready for the day, doing my usual routine. "Gaara...I promise..." I heard Tsuki say. "Huh? Is she awake?" I thought out loud, opening the bathroom door, to see if she was, and she wasn't. _'Oh well, guess she was sleep talking.'_ I thought, watching her stir around a bit. _'But promise what? And what does Gaara have to do with it?'_ I thought, looking at her slowly opening her eyes. "Hey baby." I greeted in a soft voice, crawling on top of her, my hands on each side of her head, my legs were on each side of her sides. "Morning baby." She greeted back, smiling a bit.

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, I trailed down to her neck, kissing her sweet spot lightly, making her squirm underneath me, making me smirk. I start nibbling at it lightly, sucking on it every now and then, making her moan lightly. "Paaaauuuul, I have to get ready fooor school." She moaned, putting her hands on my shoulders, trying to push me off. "Snow in, no school for the rest of the week." I smirked, biting down, making her gasp and moan a bit louder. "And you didn't bother telling me why?" She asked, flipping us over so that she was on the top, making me grow. "Aww, does Paul not like the bottom." She tease, nibbling lightly on my ear, making me groan a bit. "I'm taking that as a no." She chuckled, slowly getting off and getting some clothes before walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open. "Tease." I sneered, walking to the window, looking outside at the now white world.

My happiness slowly died down as I remembered last night, there was a chance that Tsuki was going to die and I didn't like the mere thought of it. "Paul, stop thinking about it, please. It's not til next week, plus I don't plan on dieing." She said, coming out of the bathroom in a towel that cover her chest all the way down to her knees. "Sorry, can't really help it." I sighed, sitting back down on the bed, watching her wear her clothes, well her back was turned to me, but I couldn't help but notice what looked like a tattoo of a pair of black feathered wings, and some scars. "The wings are a curse mark from that experiment he conducted on me, I already showed you guys that one. The scars are from battles, missions, and war." She said, looking at me with pain in her eyes, although she had a light smile on her face. "Why do you always smile even when you're in pain or sad?" I asked, snaking my arm around her waist when she sat in my lap, resting my head on the top of her head. "I don't know, I guess I just don't like showing what I truly feel most of the time, I don't really like it when people pity me. But I promise you that what ever I show when I'm with you is all true, I can never lie or hide from you." She answered, giving me a quick kiss, standing up.

I stood up after her and followed her to the kitchen, helping her make breakfast, which was some chicken. She did the cooking of course while I just got the stuff and watch. My phone rang as she was almost done and I looked at who called and it was Jared. _'What does the idiot want now?'_ I asked myself, answering.

'What do you want?'

_'Me and the pack are coming over to the Cullens for breakfast since Sam is some how sick along with Emily who has a light cold but she has to take care of Sam.'_

'You serious?'

_'Yes, now tell Tsuki to make lots more food.'_

'Fine, bye.'

_'Thanks bud, bye.'_

"Bella, can you watch the stove please." I heard Tsuki ask, watching as the brown haired girl stand by the stove. "Go wait outside Paul, I'll be out in a minute or two." She told me, pointing at the patio door. I sighed and did what she told me and waited outside, kicking the snow out of boredom.

_**~Tsuki's POV Dream~**_

"Tsuki, help me. Please." A voice pleaded out of the darkness, as I looked around to see any sign of the person that said that. "Who are you?" I shouted, shielding my eyes with my arms as a bright light swallowed me up. When I put my hands down and opened my eyes, I was standing in a desert. "Please, help me Tsuki." The voice pleaded again. A gasp left my lips as I saw Gaara form from the sand before me. "G-Gaara, what do you mean? Why do you need help? How can I help you?" I asked, walking up to him, placing my hand on his cheek. "Get me away from here. They are going to kill me. Please, you have to help me." He pleaded, placing his hand over mine, looking into my eyes with his sad ones. "Why?" Was the only thing I managed to get out. "They sealed Shukaku back in me, stripped me of my title as Kazekage, replaced me with someone else, banned me from being a shinobi. And they are going to execute me in a matter of days. Please, you have to help me." He pleaded, pulling me into a hug, squeezing me really tightly. "I'll try my best, just try to hang in there." I told him, returning the hug. "Promise?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I took in a deep breath and smiled. "Gaara...I promise..."

_**~Tsuki's POV End Dream (I'm going to skip that whole part and jump to when she told Paul to go outside)~**_

I ran into Sasuke's room and threw the blankets off of him, earning a groan in response. "Come on, we have to go hunting for breakfast since the whole pack decided to drop in." I grumbled, watching him run into the bathroom, probably getting ready, About 10 minutes later he came back out, dressed and ready to go. When I went outside I felt something slam into my face, I wiped off the substance and saw that it was snow, I turned to Sasuke and saw the same thing on his face, making me giggle. "That's what you get for making me wait out here." He heard Paul chuckled, as I looked at him, seeing that he had some more snowballs in his hands. "I'm going to get you back later." I giggled, walking past him with a grumpy Sasuke. "Alright, just catch some pigs err boars and Sasuke will do the rest." I told Paul, as he went into the bushes, replacing in his place was a dark silver wolf a size of an elephant. I rolled my eyes as I became surrounded by dark blue fog that disappeared, revealing a wolf instead of a human me.

For about half an hour, me and Paul caught about 3 boars each, which we deemed good. Both of us dragged the boars back to Sasuke who was lip locked with Leah, both me and Paul chuckled, catching their attention making them break apart. "Finally! Thought you guys ditched us so you wouldn't have to make breakfast." Jared chuckled, making Paul roll his eyes, making me chuckle. Dark blue strip like things unwrapped from my wolf form, revealing me in it's place. "Sasuke, you know what to do." I said, tossing the 6 boars into the open, watching him perform some hand signs before blowing a fire ball at the boars, roasting them. I put out the fire after a good 15 minutes, looking at the roasted boars. "Breakfast is served." I chuckled, watching their eyes twitch. "Kidding, you actually thought I would have you guys eat that?" I chuckled, looking at Hinata and Seth who brought out plates after plates of fried chicken. Then what about the boars?" Embry asked, pointing at the roasted boars.

Sighing, I did some hand signs, bit my thumb til it bled -freaking almost everyone out- and slamming it on the ground, watching as words spread out from my hand. A puff of smoke covered me and about 10 feet of the ground as a dragon emerged from the clouds. The dragon was about 10 feet tall and 10 feet long including the tail, it was white with two horns coming out from the top of its head, large white wings that could cover its whole body, and spikes on its tail. The dragon laid down and started eating the boars. "I almost forgot that I owed her a meal." I chuckled, looking at the others who looked at me if I was insane. "What?" I chuckled nervously. "Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Seth half shouted, practically jumping up and down in his seat. "It's so pretty!" Renesmee cooed, clapping her hands. It wasn't long til the Cullens joined, looking at the dragon with surprise.

Then I explained to them all about summonings and how you have to sign a contract and blah blah blah. "That's so cool!" Quil grinned, walking up to the dragon that looked at him with a questioning look. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you." I assured her. "If he values his life." She said, laying her head back down, as Quil stopped in his tracks. "Oh and they talk." I added, looking at Quil who seemed even more eager to touch the dragon. "That's so awesome! I wish I could do that!" Quil grinned, running his hand up and down on the dragon's neck. "Well lady Tsuki, if you would excuse me, I still have some business to attend to at Mt. Ryu." She said, closing her eyes and disappearing in a puff of smoke. "So then Sasuke signed a contract with hawks or something?" Embry asked, pointing at Sasuke. "Yeppers." I giggled, walking back inside to start on the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's it for this CH<br>Sasuke: Wow, that took a while -_-'  
>Paul: Plus you wouldn't make up your mind and had us do this and that but then you decided not to and did something else<br>Me: Hehehehe Writer's Block?  
>Sasuke and Paul: LAIR!<br>Me: Not my fault!  
>Tsuki Review please ^_^<strong>


	9. First date!

**Me: Ok soooo I know it's been umm a while...**  
><strong>Sasuke: Try two years -.-<strong>  
><strong>Me:ehehehe ^^'<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: YOU LEFT US! FOR TWO STANKING YEARS!<strong>  
><strong>Me: I had a lot going on in the two years sooo umm sowwry <strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: -.- I would kill you but than the story wouldn't continue -.-<strong>  
><strong>Me: ^-^<strong>

* * *

><p>~Tsuki's POV~<p>

After I was done with the dishes I went back outside back onto the porch and looked around the backyard to find a boulder to sit on. "What cha doing baby?" Paul asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind. Giggling I kissed him and went to the boulder nearest to the house and sat on it. "I know you want to spend every minute with me Paul but I have to do something important for the next few days and won't be able to spend time with you." I said in an apologetic way. Paul frowned slightly and kissed me asking me why and all that. "I have to find out a way to get Gaara here and to do that I need to go to mt. Ryu. I'll come back at night but the next morning I'll have to go after breakfast." I told him, watching him sadden more. "You won't get hurt will you?" He asked. Shaking my head in reply I assured him that no harm was gonna come to me what so ever. "Alright, I'll run patrol and see you at dinner baby." He sighed, kissing me on my cheek. "Alright babe see you at dinner." I smiled, transporting to mt. Ryu.

Once I was there my journey to find Runeterra begun.

~Seth's POV~

Laying on Hinita's bed, I waited as she showered. 'Should I do it? I mean she will say yes most likely but why is it so nerve wrecking? It's just a simple question.' I thought, staring at the ceiling of her room. I pondered more about weather or not I should ask her out on a date I mean for all I could know she could... 'No! She couldn't!' I scolded myself, shaking the thought of her dying out of my head. "Umm Seth? You okay?" Her sweet angelic voice rang, getting my attention. "Huh yeah everything is fine sweetie." I grinned, sitting up on her bed. "Hey Hinata?" I asked, getting a worried look from her, probably from the tone I was using. "W-w-what is it Seth?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Would you umm would you go out on a umm date with me?" I struggled out, listening and anxiously waiting for her reply. "Y-yes..." She answered me in a wait voice, blushing as red as a cherry. She is so cute when she blushes. "YES!" I shouted joyfully, giving Hinata a kiss. "I'll pick you up at 6! I have to run patrol!" I told her, running out of the room after I kissed her.

Running around the forest I kept thinking about it.

Paul: Dude would you shut up!? We get it! you going on a fucking date we get it!  
>Jacob: Sheesh what crawled up your ass and died?<br>Paul: Nothing...  
>Jacob: Than lighten up on the kid. His first date ever and its with his imprint too.<br>Paul: Yeah what ever have fun kid.  
>Me: Did you and Tsuki get into a fight?<p>

That must have touched a nerve or something 'cause he snapped at us.

Paul: That is none of your damn business kid! Just be lucky you get to spend time with your imprint! 'Cause not everyone can have that! So what if I can't have one date with Tsuki before she can possibly die!? Oh well guess life is a bitch!  
>Jacob: Paul calm down.<br>Paul: Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? YOU! ARE TELLING ME! TO CALM DOWN!? WHEN I CAN'T EVEN SPEND TIME WITH MY IMPRINT UNTIL HER POSSIBLE DEATH DAY!?  
>Seth: Paul we didn't know...<br>Paul: Just... Sorry... Just leave me alone for now.

Wow. Now I just feel bad. Sighing I went home to wash up and change for mine and Hinata's date. 'Wait, why can't Tsuki and Paul spend time together?' I pondered, saying bye to my mom than leaving to the Cullen's house.

~Hinata's POV~

(While all that was happening)

Oh no oh no what do I wear? Wait what do you even do on a date? I've never been on a date. Hnn I wish Tsuki was here to help but she isn't here and she can't, she's to caught up in her own problems. What do I do? *pacing around my room and fumble with my thumbs, a habit that I've always had. "Stop worrying. I'll help!" Alice's voice chirped, slightly skipping into my room. "R-r-really? You would?" I smiled. "Of course silly. Why would I not." She giggled. "First we gonna go shopping for a perfect outfit. Hmm where is he taking you?" She asked, looking at me in a questioning way. Come to think of it, he didn't tell me. "Than I guess we have shoot for something in the middle. Not to fancy. Not to plain. Something slightly casual but fancy at the same time. Hmm... I got it! A dress!" She squealed, dragging me out of my room with little to no effort to her car and driving us off to the mall to go dress hunting for me for me to go on my date tonight. Then again, knowing her we weren't going to come home with a dress, we were going to come home with bags of clothes, shoes, jewelry, and other stuff you can get at the mall.

About an hour or so we had about two bags of clothes, one bag of shoes, and one bag of jewelry and accessories. "Alice don't you think this is to much?" I asked, as we looked through some more shoes. "There is never such a thing as to much clothing." She smiled and giggled, telling me to try on a pair of heels. "That will go perfectly with the dress that you are gonna wear for your date." She clapped, purchasing the pair of shoes. Looking at the nearby clock I saw that it was already 5:30. "Alice my date is in 30 minutes!" I panicked, tugging at her arm.

Alice and I rushed out of the mall to her car and we both got home in about 5 minutes considering how fast she drove. Taking a quick shower I changed into a white tank top and wore a purple skirt with some flower designs one it and a lace skirt over it it, making it look cute, simple, and casual. "Hinataaaaa, Seth is here for you." Alice giggled, dragging me out of the room. Walking down the stairs, I saw Seth by the door, looking at his feet.

Once I was at the bottom of the stairs I saw that he was wearing a short sleeve button up shirt, some jeans, and dress like shoes. "S-Seth." I said, making his head snap at me. "Wow." Was all he said with a smile on his face. Blushing, I turned my head to the side covering half of my face with my hand. "Lets go love?" He asked, holding out his hand to me. Smiling, I placed my hand in his and let him lead me to his car. "Where are we going?" I asked, watching as we drove into town. "A place to eat." He chuckled, turning into a restaurant called Olive Garden. "Table for two." He told the waitress person, as she lead us to a table with two chairs. "I'll be back in 5 minutes for your orders." She told us, leaving to a different table. "Order what ever you want Hinata." He smiled, looking at the menu.

Five minutes later the waitress came back for our orders. Seth ordered some stuffed mushrooms for us to share, some lasagna for himself, and I ordered some cheese ravioli for myself, and we both got water. "Thanks for taking me out Seth. I've never had anyone take me out on a date before." I thanked him, watching him smile. "I've never taken anyone on a date before." He said, blushing a little bit. It was hard to tell but his cheeks were slightly tinted pink/red. "So this is your first too?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. "Yeah..." He smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well than, lets try to make this first date of ours memorable." I smiled, drinking some of my water.

When our food arrived we ate and chatted about our lives before we met each other. After we were done eating Seth payed and we went to the beach for a little stroll. "I still can't believe how lucky I am to meet you." Seth smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush slightly. "I'm glad you came into my life Seth. You've really made me happy. And you've made me stronger too." I said, looking at him. "I love you Hinata." He smiled in a loving way. Seth leaned down and placed his warm lips on mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "I really hope you don't ever leave me Seth." I sighed, letting my head rest on his chest. "I won't. I promise." He told me, holding my tighter.

After about an hour or so on the beach we finally started making our way back home. "Thank you Seth. This was the best night of my life." I told him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey! That's my line!" He chuckled, pulling me in for another kiss. Giggling, I turned my head so his lips landed on my cheek instead of my lips. "My my, sneaky now aren't we." He chuckled, tickling me. Laughing, I begged him to stop 'cause I couldn't take it much more. "You are so cute you know that Hinata." He grinned, kissing my forehead. "Want me to stay with you tonight baby?" He asked, walking me to the door. "If you want to..." I replied, swaying back and forth. "Of course I want to." He grinned, pulling me into a tight hug.

~Seth's POV~

When we went into the house both of us went up to her room. I laid in her bed and waited for her as she changed into some pajamas. "Seth what are you thinking about?" She asked, sitting next to me. "Not much. Just about tonight. But Hinata, do you really have to go fight in a few days?" I asked again (AN: I can't remember if he asked or not ). "She's done so much for me. This is the least I could do for her, besides, she's not forcing me or anything, it's my choice." She answered, laying down. "Just please try to survive." My voice cracked a bit. "I will try my best Seth." She told me, yawning a bit. "Go to sleep baby." I told her, kissing the top of her head. "Alright. Good night Seth. I love you." She smiled, closing her eyes and falling asleep. "Good night Hinata." Kissing her forehead, I soon fell asleep after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that's the end of this chapter :D<strong>  
><strong>Seth: I got my daaaate<strong>  
><strong>Me: Good for you ^-^<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: You better keep updating -.-<strong>  
><strong>Me: I'll try my best :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Sorry it took a while I was stumped for a bit and I was covered in homework  
><strong>**Sasuke: Suuuuuuure -.-  
><strong>**Me: I waaaas the people that are high school ****juniors would know ._.  
>Sasuke: Eh<br>Me: Than you do my ap hw for me than -.-  
>Sasuke: Naaaaah I is to smart for that<strong>

* * *

><p>~*~ The Next Day ~*~<p>

~Sasuke's POV~

'Ughhh, mornings...' I thought, groaning slightly. "I actually miss the feeling." I heard Edward's voice say, making me head snap towards the direction I heard it. "Leah's coming over in a bit." He informed me, earning a slight nod from me. Speaking about Leah, I wonder how she's gonna take it when I tell her that I might die in a few days. I know I haven't told her yet but I have an excuse for it, I just couldn't tell it straight to her for some odd reason. Yeah go ahead say it, the great Sasuke Uchiha cannot tell some girl that he might possibly die. Though it really is not my fault, I'm afraid of hurting her feelings for some reason, I really care about her, and well love her.

Dragging myself out of bed, I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going downstairs to grab some breakfast. Once I was downstairs I looked around and saw everyone but Tsuki, most likely off at mt. Ryu again to find Runeterra. But just to be sure, "Paul is Tsuki at mt. Ryu again?" Sighing he nodded in response. I hope she can find Runeterra, that dragon is the only hope for Gaara to get here, well there was that one wolf demon that could travel to different dimensions and through space but he was killed off along with the other demons. Man, that demon massacre was really brutal, they didn't know me and Tsuki has them in us but they soon found out, another reason why we were going to be executed. "Good morning Sasuke." I heard Leah's voice chime, making me smile. "Morning beautiful." I replied, turning around and looking at her.

Leah was in her usual outfit, some shorts and a tank top. "Mhmm what are we doing today? No more tickling please." She said, covering her sides a bit. Needless to say, for a tough girl like her, she sure is ticklish. Chuckling I replied, "No no more tickling although I wouldn't mind doing it again." Smirking at the end. "How about we go for a run than me and you come back and make some dinner together? How does that sound?" I asked her, walking up to her with every word and wrapping my arms around her waist and swaying a bit. "Mhmm sound nice, lets do it." She agreed, walking up to my room so we can just relax for a bit before going on a run.

"Hey Leah, I have to tell you something." I said in a nearly monotone voice as I was holding her while we were watching 'Percy Jackson and The Sea of Monster'. "What is it?" She asked, her voice laced with worry. "In a few days, when me, Tsuki, and Hinata go to fight..." I paused, watching her look at me with worried eyes, urging me to continue. "There might be a chance that... That..." I paused again, struggling to get it out. "That what Sasuke? What is it?" She asked frantically as her breathing increased. "That I might not survive. There's a slight chance that I might die." I sighed, watching her tear slightly. "No... No... No no no noo..." Her voice cracked. "I know I don't want it to happen either but it's a possibility." I told her, holding her close and tight. "I don't know what I would do with out you Sasuke. I really don't." She said, burying her face into me chest. "I'll try my best to survive though alright?" I said, making her look at me. "Promise you'll try your hardest?" She asked, earning a nod and kiss from me.

After we grabbed something to eat we went for a run in our wolf form. "Sasuke your wolf form looks pretty." Leah snickered once we were returning to the house to rest for a bit before making some dinner for ourselves. "No its manly as hell." I smirked, plopping down on my bed. "And cute." She giggled slightly, earning some tickles from me. "So what we having for dinner?" She asked, looking up at me "Hmm what are you craving?" I asked, kissing her forehead as she thought about it. "Some lasagna would be perfect right now." She grinned, earning a kiss from me. "Lasagna it is than love." I chuckled, taking her down stairs into the kitchen as we prepared it.

It took us about 2 and a half hours to get it ready because well we kind of got into a flower and dough fight for about 30 minutes and the sauce took a while since we had some spills here and there. Finally we popped the lasagna into the oven and the wait begins. "I never knew you could cook." Leah chuckled, setting the table. I shrugged and replied, "Eh well Tsuki can't always cook so I had to do something to fill this hungry stomach of mine." "I wonder how it's going to taste." She said, watching the timer slowly tick. "Good since you helped make it." I chuckled, holding her from behind. "You are cheesy in a way you know that?" She giggled, opening the oven when the timer went off. "Mhmm smells so good." She sighed, taking in deep breaths. And I have to agree, it smelt so good.

"Mhmm that smells so good nii-san." I heard Tsuki say, sticking her head into the kitchen. "Your back, did you find Runeterra?" I greeted her, giving her a questioning look. "Yeah but getting that damn scroll from her was hell; she kept stunning me!" She whined, plopping down on the couch. "Well you can have a slice of lasagna and go see Paul, he's been down." I told her, watching her nod as she took a slice of lasagna before heading out the door. "Paul's really changed her." I sighed, smiling slightly as I compared the Tsuki before and now. "She's really gotten softer slightly but she still hasn't lost her edge though." I chuckled, shaking my head slightly before beginning to eat. "Wow this is good." Leah gasped in awe before continuing to eat.

~Tsuki's POV~

'Man I've really missed nii-san's cooking, oh my god this is so good.' I thought while scarfing down the food and running to Paul's place. Now that I really think about it, I feel bad for leaving Paul alone like that but I had to in a way, well I could have not to and left Gaara to die. In the distance I saw Paul's house, bringing a smile to my face. Running as fast as I can I ran up to his door and threw it open, ran inside and up to his room. "PAUL! WAKE UP!" I shouted, jumping onto his bed and onto his sleeping form. "Ughnnn... I'm dreaming..." He groaned, turning to a different side. "Nuu you ain't dreaming silly now up!" I giggled, pulling his ear. "Ow ow ow ow okay okay I'm up. Not a dream." He groaned, opening one eye and looking at me. "Tsuki! You're back!" He hugged me before drowning me in kisses.

After about 30 minutes of a heated make out section we ate some pizza and played catch up with each other which wasn't much, but still, better than no convo so meh. "So when are you going to fight?" He asked as he was holding me while we were watching a movie at his place. "Two more days from today." I sighed, snuggling up closer to him." That soon?" He frowned, holding me tighter. "Yeah, Gaara doesn't have long, two days is all he has left." I sighed, rubbing my head slightly as I felt a headache forming. "Rest love." He mumbled, kissing my forehead, rubbing my arms a little. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Don't even ask me that next time. Just stay the answer will always be yes." He chuckled, nipping at my neck, making me giggle and moan slightly.

Finishing my daily night routine, I laid in his bed and waited for him to be done showering. As I was laying there I thought about what my life would have been like if I had not meet Paul, he really has changed me, I really don't remember a time when I was this happy for this long of time. "What you think about baby?" Paul asked, laying down next to me and kissing me. "Just how I met you." I giggled, snuggling up to him. "I'm so glad you came into my life." He kissed me, slowly making out with me. "Hey sweetie? You're not gonna get jealous of Gaara right? Because knowing you, you are going to throw some kind of fit of how close we are to each other." I whined, poking his nose. "No promises." He laughed, poking my sides lightly, tickling me.

"Nuuuuuuu staaaap!" I laughed, trying to knock his hands away. "No, I like your laugh so I shall keep on tickling you." He chuckled, tickling me faster. A few minutes of tickling later we just laid in bed and talked about random stuff. "So whats your favorite cake?" He asked, looking at me for my answer. "Hmm I've never had cake before so I don't know..." I frowned slightly, poking at his chest. "You are joking right," he looked at me "No I'm not." I answered flatly. "I am going to shove cake in your mouth tomorrow than." He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Mhmmtay but is it sweet?" I asked, looking up at him. "Some but not all, I'll get you some that aren't that sweet considering how you don't like sweet things that much." He kissed me, yawning afterwards. "How about we sleep for the night and see what tomorrow brings us alright?" I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Alright." He smiled, giving me one last kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ch ummm 9? 10? err lost count done ^-^<br>****Sasuke: Finally -.-  
><strong>**Me: Hey! Ap Us Hist and has a crap load of hw which is boring as well  
><strong>**Tsuki: Excuses -.-  
><strong>**Me: is not you wanna do the hw?  
>Paul: Can't be that hard xP<br>Me: Yes it is!  
>Sasuke: -.- what ever just post the next chapter soon<br>Me: Meanie butt ._.**


	11. Gaara is back

**Me: Chapter 11 finally out ^-^ thank you chocolate for keeping me up  
>Sasuke: Crazy chick -.-<br>Me: Am not! I'm just special :D  
>Sasuke: *Cough* crazy *cough*<br>Me: Hey boy tomatoes *tosses a tomato*  
>Sasuke: I'm a dog -.-<br>Me: Hey thought I'd give it a try :D  
>Sasuke: *eye twitch*<br>Itachi: She owns nothing but Tsuki**

* * *

><p>~Next Morning Tsuki's POV~<p>

Waking up I didn't my usual morning routine before heading to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast for me and Paul. "Tsuki! Tsuki!" I heard Paul panicked, guessing that he just woke up. Giggling I answered, "I'm in the kitchen babe!" A few seconds later he showed up in the kitchen looking at the food on the table. "Mhmm foooood." I sighed in contempt. "Boys," I sighed while rolling my eyes, "Good morning to you to babe." Of course Paul focused on the food and I highly doubt he noticed me. Taking a pot, I banged it with a wooden spoon that was nearby getting his attention. "What was that for?" He asked, startled from the sudden loud noise. Sighing, I glared at him and sat down and ate with him.

After Paul was done with breakfast he went to take a shower before we headed back to the Cullen's place. While he was taking a shower I went outside the backyard so I could meditate easier. Separating my mind from my body with the help of Mungadian, I contacted Gaara to make sure that he had everything I asked him to grab for me.

~The mind place scene thingy ma chig~

"Gaara do you have everything?" I asked, watching him reply to me with a nod, "I'll bring you to where I am later today, so gather everything in the next 3 hours." I informed him, earning a nod from him. "Where will I be staying when I'm there?" He asked. That was actually a good question 'cause I for one was not sure, I guess he could stay with the Cullens. "I'll work that out with some friends. Don't worry about it alright?" I smiled, giving him a hug. "Can't wait to see you again buddy." I grinned slightly. "I'll see you later Tsuki, and thank you, for helping me." He said, giving me a small smile. "No need to thank me Gaara that's what best friends are for." I replied, waving a good bye to him as I returned to my body.

~Back to normal~

"Tsuki!" Paul voice awoke me. "Huh?" I looked at him in a puzzled way. "You wouldn't respond, so I started shaking you and nothing, and I got a bit frightened." He sighed in relief, pulling me into a hug. "Sorry I was just talking to Gaara to make sure he had everything I asked him to bring." I told him, returning his hug and kissing his cheek. "Ready to go to the Cullen's place?" He asked, pulling back from the hug. "Yeah." I smiled, standing up along with him. The both of us walked hand in hand to his truck and got in. On the drive there I stared out the window, thinking of the future events to come. Damn, come to think of it, the world just hates me doesn't it. I mean first I escape to safety, find love then find out that I'm not safe and that the stupid snake is still haunting me and how there's a possibility that he can do a lot of damage the the citizens here. Letting out a big sigh I rubbed my head slightly. "Everything alright baby?" Paul ask, looking at me slightly. "Yeah I'm fine, just over thinking a little that's all." I gave him a reassuring smile, placing my hand on top of his.

After about maybe a 30 minute or so drive we arrived at the Cullen's. "Morning everyone." I greeted as I walked in as Paul tailed behind me. "Hey sis." Sasuke greeted, looking at me for a bit before turning his attention back to Leah. "You all set for tomorrow imouto?" Sasuke asked, giving me a slightly worried look. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." I sighed, sitting next to him, looking at the clock. 'An hour and a half left to go.' I thought, sighing. "An hour and a half til what?" Edward asked, looking at me. "You know sometimes you gotta stay out of people's mind." I sighed, imagining the most gory and gruesome interrogation I've ever done, watching his face twist in horror. "That's what you get." I chuckled, shutting him out of my mind. "I don't even want to know what she showed you." Sasuke sighed, glancing at me when I smirked.

Slowly the clocked ticked and moved, I mean I don't know if it was just me or the clock but time seems to have been slowed down and it was agonizingly slow. I could have just transported him here now if I wanted to but I keep my words to my friends so when I told him he had three hours I'm going to give him three hours, not a second or a second more. Man I just really hope I can pull off the summoning jutsu, I mean summoning a dragon is one thing but an actual live human is a lot more trickier, at least I got the summoning scroll from Runeterra or else I would have been screwed. Gaara better be thankful I'm his best friend -.-, I nearly got my ass fried getting the damn scroll from that dragon, she has got anger issues and should really see a therapist but apparently she is not the type that takes criticism lightly. Oh well at least I got the scroll.

"Tsuki, do you have like a grudge against that clock or something 'cause starring at it won't kill it anytime soon." Emmett chuckled, earning a slightly glare from me. "Baby what's wrong? You seem kinda ticky." Paul asked, giving me a concerned look. "Nothing's wrong babe just waiting for time to be up that's all." I said, glancing at the clock again. 'Damn, not even a minute yet.' I scowled, playing with a kunai. I swear that clock was mocking me, tick tock tick tock, ugh seriously just fly like how you're suppose to, I will toss you out the window just so time can fly. (hahaha bad pun right there don't judge me I am tired but I can't sleep cuz im an idiot who decided to eat two choco bars before going to bed and now I'm still up at like 1 in the morning ._.). "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." I mumbled under my breathe as the arrow ticked, getting closer for the time to be up. "Zero!" I shouted with joy as I ran out of the patio door to the woods outside in the backyard.

I ran until I got the the nearby stream and sat on a rock in the middle of the stream. Getting the scroll out I clamped it in between my teeth to hold it while I performed the hand signs for the jutsu. 'Tiger, ox, monkey, ox, rat, tiger, rabbit, ox, snake, horse, monkey, ram, snake, rabbit, dragon!' I listed them off mentally as I performed them. Markings started to appear and float around me as I stood up and threw the scroll open. When the scrolled open a puff of smoke came from it, once the smoke cleared Runeterra was flying in the air before me. "Gaara of the Sand." I commanded, earning a nod from her as she disappeared in a pattern of symbols. Sitting back down I meditated and focused in an image of Gaara so that Runeterra would get a good picture of what he looked like as she went to retrieve him.

~back track Sasuke's POV~

"What's gotten into her pants?" Embry chuckled, looking at Tsuki stare at the clock while rocking back and forth in an anxious like way. "I have no idea honestly, hopefully something good not bad." I sighed, debating weather or not I should ask her. Maybe I can look through her mind to see but I don't think she would like that at the moment considering how she shut Edward out. 'Oh well worth a try I guess,' I sighed, closing my eyes and concentrating on Tsuki's mind and connecting to it. Once I found out the answer to my question I pulled out of her mind and back into my body. "Gaara's coming." I said in a slight monotone voice, opening my eyes slowly.

The sound of glass shatter grabbed everyone's attention away from Tsuki as everyone's eyes landed on Alice, well everyone but Tsuki's, when she dropped the stack of plates that she was carrying. "The Volturi," she gasped, snapping out of her little daze, "They're coming." She said, looking at all of us. My attention turned back to Tsuki who was mumbling something under her breathe, getting more anxious by each word. Suddenly she shouted zero and bolt out the patio door into the forest. "Go after her the Volturi might get her!" Alice shouted, pointing in the direction Tsuki bolted. I ran as fast as I could to Tsuki, 'Damn it let me make it there in time before something happens.' I worried slightly, not knowing what these people were capable of, and by how worried and scared Alice's voice was when she mentioned them probably meant they were a force to be dealt with.

After a few minutes of running I stopped and closed my eyes, trying to sense her chakra signature which was somewhat easy. Dashing towards the stream, I saw her sitting there meditating with a scroll in her mouth, probably summoning Gaara. Scanning the area, I sat down at the bay cautiously, getting a slightly uneasy feeling. Taking a deep breathe I made a ring of fire around us while I watched Tsuki and kept an eye out for anything that could disturb the process of the summoning.

About an hour or so later I saw Runeterra appear with Gaara on her back. Slowly, the ring of fire died out as Tsuki slowly opened her eyes. "Hey sis, welcome back." I smirked, as she slowly stood up. "I can't thank you enough Tsuki." Gaara said, landing right next to me at the bay. "You don't have to thank me Gaara." She smiled softly, returning to the bay. "Come on, lets go." She smiled, starting to walk back to the house.

"We're back!" Tsuki announced, walking into the house through the patio door. "Welcome back baby." Paul smirked, hugging Tsuki from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Everyone this is Gaara. Gaara this is Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Leah." Tsuki introduced, pointing at each person as she said their name. "Oh my gosh, is your hair naturally red like that?" Seth asked, looking at Gaara's hair in disbelief. "Yes it is." Gaara answered flatly. "Is it alright if Gaara stayed with us?" Tsuki asked with puppy dog eyes. "Why not, I see no problem." Carlisle smiled. "Did you get the stuff I asked you to get?" Tsuki asked, turning her attention to Gaara. Gaara gave her a light nod as a response and handed her a bag, probably filled with stuff that she asked for. "Perfect. Everything is all set." Tsuki smirked in an evil like way.

Once Tsuki put the bag away with the rest of our weapons she returned to the living room where everyone was at. "You guys really are serious about this battle aren't you?" Edward asked, looking at the lot of us. "Yes we are, we have to stop him before he starts harming people and wrecking havoc." I replied, thinking of the many things that he could do if we didn't stop him. "Gaara, he doesn't know that you are here, so you will be a big advantage." I told him, glancing at him. "I will figure something out." He said, closing his eyes. "What's for dinner?" Seth asked out of the blue making everyone chuckle. "What? I'm hungry." He whined. "You are always hungry." Hinata giggled, poking his nose. "How does pasta sound?" Tsuki giggled, standing up from the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done done done dooooooooooooone<br>Tsuki: Next chapter soon hopefully  
>Me: Hopefully ^-^ I know these last few chapters have been boring but I sowwy<br>Sasuke: Being cute doesn't work -.-  
>Me: I'm sorry I was caught up in homework and I've been trying to find a way to stretch the battle scene into at least two chapters -.-<br>Sasuke: good luck noob  
>Me: -.- shut up duck butt. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D<strong>


	12. Calm before the storm

**Me: Soooooooo it's been a while xD  
>Sasuke: -.- welcome back to planet earth<br>Me: Hey hey hey hey you try playing catch up in AP classes it ain't easy or fun  
>Sasuke: Meh your fault for wanting to be smart<br>Me: I don't wanna be bored I wanna be challenged xD  
>Tsuki: Yeaaaa suuuure challenged to the point of failing<br>Me: Shut up -.- I own nothing but Tsuki **

* * *

><p>~Hinata's POV~<p>

For dinner we ended up making all kinds of pasta, mushroom pasta, alfredo pasta, spaghetti pasta, you name it; the boys of course cleaned everything up. "You guys really eat a lot don't you." Tsuki chuckled, watching the boys pile their plates up once more. "Don't you guys ever get full?" I asked, picking at my food since I was starting to get full. "Not that we know of." Seth chuckled, digging into his third plate of pasta. "Dumping the rest of my food on Seth's plate, due to the full stomach, I went and sat on the couch waiting for him to finish. Soon Seth joined me on the couch along with everyone else as we just chatted about our lives and adventures. The night so far was going very well, that is until Alice stopped mid laughed and stared off into space with that blank look of hers, which is never a good thing. Chills ran through me as she was having her vision that only lasted seconds. Edwards usually calm face contorted into that of anger and disgust.

"They're here." Was the first thing Alice said when she came back to us. But who was here was what I wanted to know. "The Volturi." Edward hissed in disgust, acting as if they were some kind of heinous thing. "They are. They are in charge of the vampires on the earth and they are cold, cunning, and unpredictable." Edward answered my thought. "No matter, as long as they don't interfere or bother us-" before Tsuki could finish her sentence Edward cut in, "They are going to interfere and bother us, that's all they do, they don't just show up for no reason, there is always a reason for them to go somewhere. Now the big question is what or why are they here." Tsuki just sneered and looked outside the patio door. "We told mortals about our secret." Alice gasped, looking at me, Sasuke, Tsuki, and Gaara. "What's going to happen?" I asked, feeling worried. "They are going to kill you guys either that or turn you guys." Edward said flatly. "That's what they did to me. They made me choose to either be turned or die." Bella said, looking at Edward.

"Then I guess we'll deal with them after we deal with the gay snake." Tsuki said, turning her attention back to us. "If they can even wait that long. They have a bad habit of popping in at the worst time and making themselves the center of attention." Emmett chuckle, shaking his head. "Oh well boo hoo for their sorry asses, they gonna have to wait in line." Tsuki sneered, rolling her eyes. "But what if they interfered us during our fight with Orochimaru?" I mentioned the idea to her. "Shit I never thought of that..." She cursed, looking down and mumbling some inaudible things. "Well then they are just going to die if they get caught in the crossfire." She smirked, shrugging and chuckling slightly. "You can't just kill them." Emmett chuckled, almost laughing. "If they are caught in the crossfire then yes they are going to die." Tsuki said flatly with a straight face. "I don't give a fuck who they are." Tsuki said, standing up and leaving the family area, disappearing down the hallway to the bathroom.

Once Tsuki came back we just decided to pop in a movie to watch, in which I ditched with Seth to my room. "Did you ever finish that essay in English." Seth whined, poking at the blank paper in front of him that is suppose to have his essay on it. "Yeah, why?" I replied, watching him give me puppy dog eyes. "No Seth you are not copying, it's easy I'll help you, just tell me what you don't get." I told him, sitting next to him on my bed. "Hinata. I'm scared." He said, looking at me. "I'll be fine, don't worry so much and don't be scared." I assured him, hoping that I would be fine. After a kiss his finally started on his essay that he has been procrastinating on for a few weeks. "Babe I'm gonna go shower, keep working on your essay I'll be out in about 15 minutes" I told him, walking to my closet and picking out a pair of pajamas to wear before heading to my bathroom and showering.

15 minutes later I came out and Seth was watching T.V. "Are you done with your essay?" I asked, drying my hair with my towel. "Yeah got done five minutes ago." He smiled, patting the spot next to him. Slowly I made my way over to his side and laid next to him letting him hold me. "I love you Hinata." Seth sighed, holding me tight and close to him. "I love you too Seth." I smiled, looking up at him. "You are so cute." He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Please be careful tomorrow." I said with an uneasy tone and face, rocking me a little. "I will try my best I promise." I told him, kissing his cheek. "Now lets go to bed we need to wake up early tomorrow and I need as much rest as I can." I said, poking his cheek. "I don't want this day to be over, I don't want tomorrow to come." He sighed, whining about it for 10 minutes. "Time goes on no matter what, we can't stop time, we can't just stop, we are always moving and so is time." I sighed, fumbling with my fingers. "Good night my sweet love." Seth said, kissing me. "Good night Seth." I kissed him. Soon the both of us fell asleep.

~Sasuke's POV~

Soon after Hinata and Seth ditched, me and Leah decided to sneak away as well. Looking out my window at the nearly full moon, I thought about tomorrow and the endless possibilities that the fight tomorrow carries. "Sasuke what are you thinking of?" Leah asked, coming out of the bathroom that was connected to my room. "Tomorrow and how it's going to end out." I sighed, walking over to my bed and plopping down on it, letting out a big breath. "I am just dreading tomorrow, so don't bring it up just let today be today." Leah pouted, sitting next to me. "It's hard not to think about it, it's only hours away." I sighed, looking back outside once more. "I just want more time with you." She sighed, getting off the bed to put the towel away. "I know I want more time with you too," I sighed, turning my attention back to her "But tomorrow is nearly here and this might be my last day." "Don't say that." Leah frowned, sitting back down on my bed. "Well it's true and I don't want to deceive you into thinking that after tomorrow everything will be normal." I told her, turning over onto my back.

After some chit chat we just laid there in my bed in silence, enjoying what ever time we had left just in case it was our last time together. Soon the two of us slowly fell asleep.

~Tsuki's POV~

'Tsk, if the Volturi were so high and smart then they would know better then to jump in the middle of the crossfire.' I thought as I stood in the shower, letting the warm water run down my body. 'Why is life always so hard?' I sighed, slowly scrubbing my body. "Hey baby everything alright in there?" Paul shouted from the other side of the bathroom door. "Huh? Oh yeah, why?" I asked as I finished scrubbing my body. "You're just in there for a long time and I got worried that's all." He replied. 'Aww how sweet.' I smiled, turning off the water and getting out. Turning to the side I reached for my towel and wrapped it around myself, I nearly screamed when I looked in the mirror and saw Orochimaru but I figured that I was just hallucinating because when I blinked he was gone. 'I'm just thinking to much.' I told myself, shaking my head a little before opening the bathroom door, going into my room.

"Finally you're out." Paul chuckled, getting off my bed. "Impatient much?" I giggled, watching him as he made his way over to me. "Maybe a bit." He chuckled, holding up his fingers and making a small space with his thumb and forefinger. "Well you're gonna have to wait a little more." I giggled, pushing him back a bit as I made my way to my dresser, getting out some clothes. After putting on some pajamas, I looked at the outfit that hung on the dresser door, reminding me of my other life that I had before I escaped here. Laying my hand on it I ran my hand down the outfit slowly. "What are you thinking of babe?" Paul asked, snapping out of my thoughts. "Oh just about my past life, and tomorrow." I sighed, laying next to him. Paul sighed as he got up on one elbow, shadowing over me. "Promise me you'll be as careful as you can tomorrow." He said, making me look up at him. "I promise." I sighed, snuggling up to him as he held me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Soooo this chapter might have been a bit short but I didn't know what else to put in it I didn't wanna go into the battle chapters just yet<br>Sasuke: At least you posted something -.-  
>Me: Your eyes are gonna be stuck like that if you keep that look up for to long<br>Sasuke: nope  
>Me: Yeah huh now shut up I have to say good bye<br>Sasuke: LALALALALA  
>Me: -.- *duck tapes his mouth and shoves him in closet* Noooow ta-ta for now peeeps ^.^<br>**


	13. It begins

**Me: Well Summer is nearly here  
>Sasuke: more updates?<br>Me: Yes .  
>Sasuke: Promise?<br>Me: Yes yes yes ._.  
>Sasuke: Good. Now back to the story<br>Me: I own nothing but Tsuki so no copyright here**

* * *

><p>~Tsuki's POV~<p>

The next morning I got up an hour before our departure and took a warm shower. 'Man, time really does fly by fast when you're enjoying life.' Sighing at my thought, I turned off the water and got dressed in my shinobi outfit for, hopefully, the last time. My outfit was really simple, a dark blue half shirt that had long sleeves so that I could hide things in them, black fish netting underneath my half shirt, black ninja shorts that stopped around my mid-thigh with black fish netting under that, and black ninja sandals. Looking in the mirror, I pondered a bit on how I should have my hair 'cause ain't no way I'm leaving my long ass hair loose, it would just get in the way to much. After a minute or two I decided to go with my old hair style, a bun ponytail combination like thing, the bun was like at the back of my head and it flowed down into a ponytail.

Once I was contempt about how I looked, I exited the bathroom. "Damn baby, you decide to look sexy for a battle but not for me?" Paul chuckled, making me scoff and lightly smack his arm. Walking over to the corner of my room, I picked up my three foot long katana and strapped it to my back, my ninja pouch with some kunais and skurikens on my right thigh, my scroll holding pouch on my lower back, and another on my side for the stuff Gaara brought me. Looking in the mirror for the last time, I flashed my sharingan on for a sec to see how I looked. "Can I have one last kiss?" Paul asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. Turning my head back I answered, "Yeah," before closing my eyes and kissing him for what could be my last time.

"Tsuki?" Sasuke's voice rang through my room. "I'm ready nii-san. Is everyone else ready?" I sighed, looking at him. "Yeah we're just all waiting for you imoto." He answered, moving to the side so I could pass through. "This is it." I sighed, taking 3 deep breathes to calm myself. 'Gaara, you ready?' I asked him telepathically, earning a 'yes' from him. "Gaara's ready as well. Ikimashou (let's go)." I dashed downstairs with Sasuke and Paul. "We'll follow you guy to the place." Edward said, earning a nod from me.

"Where are we going dear friends?" Some guy standing my the back patio door said. The guy wore a black cloak, had shoulder length or longer brown colored hair (Aro), there were four other people, a girl with blond hair (Jane), a guy the same height as the girl with brown hair (Alec), another guy with platinum blond hair (Caius), and the other guy was big but he had an uninterested look on his face which was almost kinda like a depressed look (Marcus). "Aro, welcome, what brings you back here." Carlisle greeted, smiling but to me it looked like a somewhat forced smile. "We just got a word that some humans knew about us and that the humans possessed strange abilities, so of course our curiosity got the best of us and we just had to see for ourselves. I must say, they do look special, I get a strange feeling from them." Aro smiled creepily. "Follow if you want just don't get in our way." I said with an emotionless tone, walking towards them. When they showed no sign of moving I teleported behind them with Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata.

Letting the sun hit me, I looked up at the sky, taking in a deep breath of the nature around me. "Oh fast." Aro mused, turning around with the other four people that stood at his sides. "I'll run with Sasuke there." Itachi said, glancing at me. "Alright I'll see you there nii-san." I nodded, turning to Hinata. "Looks like its just us girls." I smirked, biting my thumb to draw blood. Doing the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, I slammed my hand on the ground, summoning out two dragons. "Follow Sasuke and Itachi." I told them, climbing on one of them after helping Hinata up on the other. "Yes m'lady." They responded, waiting for my brothers to take off. "Bet I can run fast then you nii-san." Sasuke smirked, giving Itachi a challenging look. "Oh really? Last one to get there has to kiss a shark." Itachi smirked back, changing into his wolf form along with Sasuke. "Boys." I sighed, shaking my head a little.

My two brothers took off with everyone else on their tail. Me and Hinata watched them from above as my dragons followed them, and from the looks of it, Sasuke might be the one that's gonna kiss a shark. "We're almost there!" I shouted from above, earning a nod from Itachi when he looked up at me. This is really it, a few more seconds until I might lose my life. "Thank you, you guys can go back now." I dismissed the dragons. "Alright mistress, good luck in your battle." They said, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Me and Hinata landed on the beach, looking at Orochimaru who stood at least 20 feet from us. "Thought you would never show and that I would have to hunt you down. You seem doubtful of yourself yesterday in the shower darling." He laughed, making me scowl. "So it was you and not just me hallucinating." I sneered, being disgusted at the thought of him seeing me naked. "Now, lets make this fight more fair." I smirked, pulling out a scroll.

Orochimaruu smeared blood on the kanjis on the scroll, summoning out two cages full of people, his experiments no doubt. "That's not fair! There's only four of them and you have at least 50 people!" Seth growled, making Orochimaru laugh. "Oh but this is fair, at least my definition of fair little boy." He laughed. "Go ahead. Release them." I sneered, pulling out my scroll and summoning my bow and arrow. "As you say." He smirked, releasing all the captives.

Once the cage door opened they rushed at us with probably only one goal on their minds. Killing us.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok short chapter but this is so the battle can drag on instead of being like shoved into one or two chapters which would probably be less exciting<br>Sasuke: As long as you don't keep them in suspense for a long time  
>Me: I will try not to xD<br>Sasuke: -.-  
>Me: Hey I have a life so shushi<br>Sasuke: I will never shut up  
>Me: -.- *duck tapes his mouth* I can shut you up temporarily at least well until next time peeps bye bye ^.^<br>**


End file.
